Sing's Ending Continues
by strong man
Summary: Johnny has finally escaped from his gangster family and lives as a loner but Eddie comes along to aid his broken heart and have it replaced with something new.
1. Pick Me Up

_**This is my first fic for the upcoming movie "Sing" hits theaters on December 21.**_

 _ **Description: Just like Zootopia, I'll try not to spoil important things but I will say this, Johnny is going to be my main focus as well as Eddie cause their both very sexy to be honest...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, so to avoid from getting my butt kicked...I'm gonna just skip along to the end where Johnny escapes his family.**_

 _ **Gene:**_ Humor, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

 _ **Pairing:**_ Johnny/Eddie **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ June 10

 ** _Rated:_** T

It was a rainy night, the stars were out twinkling bright, Johnny had his suitcase with his stuff contained inside and walking depressingly down the road sniffing "I can't believe that singing competition was fake" he walked a couple of miles and sat down on the side of the road.

"What dose it matter now, I ran away" he got up and put his case down then got angry "Cause my whole family are criminals' he kicked his suitcase but messed and slipped down a mudslide doing down into a ditch.

Johnny got up and felt his head, it gave him pain then leaned against a tree. He started to feel tearful so he slid down and buried his face in his knees and cried, he just couldn't go back to his family as he was a total disgrace to his entire family so he began his new life as an outcast.

Eddie was driving along the road listening to _Without You by David Guetta Feat. Usher_ on his radio, jamming and as he was doing his thing, he looked out of his left window and saw Johnny crying.

"Johnny? He parked on the side of the road, got out and went down the ditch without fearing then kneeled down. The Mountain gorilla looked up at him 'What do you want? He said with anger in his voice as he was still mad about them being tricked into Buster's reason.

"I wanna help you" He said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Buster lied to us and only wanted to save his theater and didn't ever tell us" He said after sighing. "What else could he do, it was closing down unless we did something?

Johnny stood up "Well, I got my family out of prison". "Come on, we gotta get outta this rain" Eddie said getting cold and Johnny followed him up the hill and the gorilla grabbed his suitcase as they walked to the car, Johnny stopped in his tracks.

The black sheep turned around "Everything okay' He said worried. "Yes but you think maybe we can stop by my parents ally? He asked nervously. "You said their criminals, right?

"I did but their still my family even if they have disowned me" He explained his connection. Eddie smiled "Sure we can" The sleep said then he was pulled into a tight hug then pulled away leaving him speechless.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean you make you uncomfortable' Johnny said apologizing and felt ashamed then suddenly notice that his hand was being held by Eddie making him look up.

"It's okay' He said smiling then they got into the car, the sheep put the suitcase in the backseat. 'So, where dose your family live in the ally? He asked with one hand on the wheel and the other laying across the back of Johnny's head.

"I'm not a criminal but I can give you some directions" He said looking at him. Eddie put both hand on the wheel and started the car before driving off. Johnny just faced forward as the sheep drove.

Eddie had his eyes on the road and turned the radio to a different station to help Johnny. The gorilla rested his head on the window shill and sighed as he looked up at the stars, _Stay With Me by Sam Smith_ was playin.

Like his performance, he sung along to it's tune thinking of his father. Eddie looked at him once there were no cars and put his hand on his shoulder forcing Johnny to look at him.

He wanted to know which way to turn so he pointed left then straight until you see a wide open with a big truck and he did as told. They parked right there up to a broken window.

The two of them got out "You sure you wanna do this? Eddie asked looking at Johnny. "My whole life had always been about singing and if my dad can't see that then I'd rather be on my own" He said with power in his voice yet still heartbroken as this will be the hardest thing he has ever done.

Eddie saw the pain on his eyes and took his hand once more through this time the gorilla's reaction was relaxed and all smiled until the sheep snuck a surprise kiss on his cheek causing the gorilla to turn to him.

"Your family may hate you now but you've still got a family" Edie said with words that were very moving.

It toughed his heart and for the first time, someone actually cares for him. Johnny shed a tear a joy " All I wanted was my family to love me and you've givin it to me.

A slight romance started to hit the boy but was he really falling in love with Buster's best friend?

Johnny looked into Eddie deep in the eyes and a young boy like himself shouldn't be falling for an adult but he was smarter then his crime family and that's saying something right there.

Eddie started to blush so he put his hand behind his head. "We should get inside" He finally said. Johnny snapped back "Right, it's time to stand up for myself" He said determinedly then went inside.

"I can do this" he said bravely then his father came stomping down which released Johnny's cowardly side and hide behind the couch. Eddie got inside and noticed his possible boyfriend cowering in fear then face-palmed himself.

"Come on Johnny, what about standing up for yourself? He explained. "You're right...you can talk to him for me" Johnny muffled under the couch cushions. Eddie sighed as he rolled his eyes and went to pull him out by the legs.

"Seriously, your dad cannot be that scary" He said chuckling and a big shadow was cast over him. Johnny popped his head out and stood up then caught his soul-mate in a froze-up.

He looked up and it was his father so he cleared his throat "Dad, can we talk? He said nervously walking. the gang lead looked beside him "Is that your boyfriend? He asked and the sheep stupidly smiled at him.

Johnny gulped down" This is going to be harder then I thought" He whispered to himself.

 _ **I think this may be a good stopping point for now so to stay unbanned, I'm gonna wait until the movie comes out so I'll have more information for future chapters. I'm not sure this is my best work on a new story but I did my best.**_

 _ **Here's what I'm thinking, I could delete this story if it contains spoilers and replace it with another story cause I have plenty of ideas to start off with. I may have a theory in mind, what they don't know is that Buster is using his additions to raise money before he'll be ruined.**_

 _ **I know they have more characters but some has yet to be confirmed.**_


	2. Banished From Home

**_This is my second chapter of Sing._**

 ** _Description:_** After giving this some thought and I have thought about it a lot, it occurred to me that Johnny's father is unnamed but I could be wrong. the film is still in progress but I will TRY to squeeze a chapter in or two depending on the updates.

 ** _Pairing:_** Johnny/Eddie **(Slash)**

The two delinquents were sitting on the couch while his father was walking back and forth. Eddie was nervous and noticed Johnny shaking "Calm down, we're just gonna be here for a bit then we'll be on our way" The Suffolk sheep whispered.

"Sorry but you don't know how much he hates me now" The mountain gorilla said until he felt a hand on top of his which relaxed him. "So, you have the nerve to come and break into my hideout." The leader stopped in the middle.

'Dad, please...I am your son" Johnny said getting up and taking a stand for himself. His father went up tp him "I have only to sons" He said pretending like he doesn't know him. "Please, I'm still the same" Johnny got on his knees after his father turned his back to him.

The leader snapped his fingers commanded the brothers and get up leading Johnny to feel major anxiety of what're they going to do. No matter what the case was, Eddie got off of the couch and walked to his friend.

"Huh? The leader uncrossed his arms as he turned around "pathetic, having your boyfriend protect you" He chuckled. The two brothers stood by their father. Having watched a lot of crime movies, he knew that a known car parked out front cause give away their hideout including other ways.

"He's my friend, dad" Johnny stated "I find that very hard to believe" He said, who is he exactly?. "He's letting me stay at his place" Johnny said standing up with his friend behind him.

Johnny's father walked and stood by the window, crossing his arms "you two had better get out of my house and don't come around here ever again" He warned "Dad, you're throwing me out...your own son" Johnny said walked towards him in a hurt voice.

"You're no son of mine anymore" He said which struck him right in the heart. The British gorilla fell into deep depression and cried into the sheep's chest then they proceeded out the window.

They got into the car, Eddie looked at his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay" He said calmly but Johnny laid his head down on the sheep's lap, The Suffolk didn't mind much so he pated his back telling him "It's okay multiple times.

From a distance, Johnny's father was watching stunningly, surprised and shocked as he thought that they were doing a particular inappropriate thing so he scoffed in disgust before furiously shutting the window.

* * *

On the road again, Eddie was driving along, his friends had his arm resting on the sill and laid his head down within it. "Don't worry, we'll be at my place shortly" He said. "I can't believe I've been disowned permanently" He said after sighing, he can only blame himself for this due to always messing up and dreaming about singing but he could help it.

Just then, Eddie phone started ringing and answered it, it was Buster Moon calling from his office "Eddie, where are you? He asked. "I'm with Johnny" He replied "we're heading to my place" He added.

"Great, I'll meet you there" The Koala responded back "What! Eddie said in shock "I don't think that's a good idea" He said but h said that he has to go before hanging up. The sheep sighed as he placed the phone beside him.

Johnny sat up and looked at the sheep "Maybe just one kiss" He thought to himself "No, I should wait until we get to his place." Up ahead, there was a big duplex on top of a hill "Here we are, my home" He said smiling. They parked in the front, shut the engine off and got out.

Eddie walked to where Johnny is and took his hand. The mountain gorilla said that he just needed to rest. "Sure" He said knowing the pain of being disowned by the whole family though his banishment was cause for coming out of the closet so the two walked in to the duplex.

 **(0)**

Inside, Eddie laid his keys down, Johnny didn't even bother to ask about the place or where to go and just went of upstairs. The Suffolk looked at him worrisome as the television sounds and thought as he crossed his arms.

* * *

Johnny was sitting on the bed, still broken and torn inside so he just plopped backwards on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and started to have flashbacks of his fights with the family about his singing career, now he was shunned. "What am I going to go? He asked himself as he dropped his face.

"You know I got a pool out back" He sat up and looked to see that Eddie leaning against the door hinge then sat down with him. Johnny looked at him and attempted to lean in until the doorbell rang "That must be Buster" The sheep said getting off the bed and rushing downstairs.

As Johnny had his eyes closed and lips puckered, he didn't know that his friend was gone until he had had hit the bed.

 _ **This chapter as based all about my speculation and thoughts meaning that THINK that Eddie has a duplex cause he was swimming in a pool which is connected in the back. We already know that Johnny is trying to get away from his family but to by knowledge, that might be a plot twist added in or another plot in general.** _


	3. Eddie's Ultimate Decision

_**This is my third chapter of the movie, Sing.**_

 _ **Pairing:**_ Johnny/Eddie **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** K

In the garage of the criminal family, Marcus was sitting awkwardly on the couch with one let on the floor and another on cushions as well as his left arm resting over the top watching the television that the family stole a while back before Johnny decided to pressure on being a singer.

As he was flipped through channels, one of his brothers came up behind him "Marcus, you were happy with him wanting to be a singer so why can't you be happy with the fact the he's dating an older man.

He turned his head to face him "You're kidding right, he's like thirty years old". "You can't be serious, you're son is twenty-five...that's five years ahead. "I accepted him as a singer but that's all Johnny gets from me" He replid before turning his head back towards the television.

"Give me a massage" He demanded and his brother rolled his eyes before starting. "You know, you should be grateful cause Johnny cares for you" He said. "Shut up and keep going" The boss said in anger.

His brother sighed in annoyance, the other brother was making a ham sandwich.

* * *

In the duplex house, Eddie opened his door "Buster Moon. Eddie, my friend...It's good to see you? The koala said smiling. "Please come on in" He offered stepping aside and he walked in and the Suffolk sheep closed the door.

Buster took off his coat, hung it on the lowest rack and his shoes with the others "So, what's up? He asked. "I have some fabulous news about you, my fluffy friend" He smiled "You're gonna have a roommate. He said happily.

"What're you talking about? He asked while one hand as on his hip. "Johnny is going to stay with you" He explained then thought to further the explanation "My theater is a huge success so I collected what was left, got ahold of his child custody and paid for it.

"You didn't" He said a little dissatisfied. "Ahh, but I did" he showed him the forms that were already signed to his name "See, he's now in your possession" Buster said. Just then, the koala notice that his sleep friend had a frown on his face.

"What's wrong, you don't want him to stay with you? He asked as he was putting the forms in his coat pocket but on the inside. Eddie bit down on his lower lip and fiddled his fingers, eyes went all around the place like he was caught up in a difficult decision.

Well, you see...I-" He tried to make up an excuse but Buster read right through his visible disguise. "You have a crush on him don't ya? He assumed with a sneaky smile. "What, what gave you that idea? He asked fake laughing while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm only joking with you" He playfully punched his gut making him nervously laugh along with him. "That was a pretty good joke" Eddie complimented. "I know, imagine if you were dating one of my own contestants.

Buster continued laughing giving his friend time to change the main subject "You wanna watch television? He asked. "Sure, it'll give me time to rehabilitate myself" He walked passed the sheep and walked into the living room.

He sighed in relief cause deep down, he feel some sort of romantic connection with the British gorilla but he just walked over to the living room, witnessing Buster was viewing a children's show called _The Koala brothers._

He rolled his eyes "I'll be right back" he turned half-way "gotta check on something upstairs" He went up to his room and saw that Johnny was sleeping with his head on the pillow.

He looked so innocent and cute when he softly snores like that. Eddie thought back to what his buddy said about the forms and just stared at him then slowly walked towards the bed.

He nervously tapped his fingers against the tips of each other as he looked at his peaceful face "What do I do now" He asked himself while his arms were crossed then made a hasty decision.

He got a pencil and paper, went to his deck and started writing his thoughts on living with Johnny, licked it when he was all finished, got up, walked to his bed, placed the note gently next to his possible boyfriend.

 **(0)**

Buster Moon was still watch in show while sitting in a childish position until he heard footsteps so he turned around to see it was his buddy "Eddie, what took you so long? He asked but before the sleep could even get a word in, the koala said told him it doesn't matter then tapped on the cushion next to him implying Eddie to sit by him.

He sighed once more knowing it would be quite obvious he was hiding something from his best friend and willingly walked to the couch then sat next to him. "I thought you didn't like kid shows" The sleep stated.

"That's correct but I like to watch my own species" Buster replied as he continued to face the television. Eddie sat up straight but was tense until Buster noticed him energy. "Are you okay, Eddie? He asked.

"I'm fine" He looked at him and Buster rubbing two fingers across him chin until the sleep couldn't take it anymore "I am in love with one of your contestants, Johnny" He blurted out.

Hoping Buster would be in complete shock, he just laughed as he claimed it to be a joke, he laughed so hard that he rolled onto the floor.

That" he tried to silence his laughter for a moment "That right there was a pretty good one.

Eddie joined him in laughter though he faked it like last time. Buster didn't notice the time and instantly got up, ran to the door.

"I'm sorry about this short visit buddy, but I got a meeting with Matilda Crawley" He got his suit and put it on then tried to reach for the knob, grunting with every jump he took until Eddie opened it for him.

"Thanks" He said rushing out the door, got in his car, pressed on the wood that was against the drive-button, started it up, backed up and processed down the road.

Eddie stepped out to weave goodbye, went back inside and placed his back against the door before sighing in relief, telling the truth might put a damper in their friendship or maybe he's just scared stiff.

 ** _That's the end of this chapter so an update on the Wikipedia_** **_confirmed that Johnny's dad is named_** _ **Marcus as as we draw closer, I'll have more information but the next chapter is already planned.**_


	4. What To Sacrifice For Love?

_**This is my fourth chapter of the movie, Sing.**_

 _ **Pairing:**_ Johnny/Eddie **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** K

* * *

Johnny just woken up after his nap and looked directly at the note in front of him , sat up "What's that? He said to himself before reading it word for word, scrolling down"

 **Dear Johnny**

 **Buster was only here for a short time to tell me that you and I are going to be living together, he didn't explain why but I'm feeling a bit shadowy about the idea but you probably already knew this would happen with your family being criminals. If you want my reaction to the new I received** **then come to poolside at the back of my house.**

 **Sincerely, Eddie.**

He placed the note down, got up "Could it be true, did my dad really disown me? The gorilla asked in depression. Shaking his head, he had to find out the truth so he walked out of the room with the note still in his hand.

 **(0)**

The Suffolk sheep was all dressed up in fancy clothing like a yellow suit, orange shorts, a red carnation pinned on his suit and a striped green tank top. Johnny opened the siding door leading to the outside.

From a distance, Eddie saw him and smiled then right beside him was a remote, he grabbed it, pointed it at the boom box and pressed the button to some soft romantic music then walked up to him.

"What is all this? He asked but The sheep silenced him "You wanna go out tonight? He asked out of the blue. "You're asking me out of a date" The gorilla asked confused. "Please" he took his hands.

Without answering him, Johnny just dropped to his knees, taking Eddie with him and cried in his shoulder "I know this is a lot for you to take in but you'll be arrested if you stay with them" He said patted his back and holding him close as he made a very valid point.

I know that but I just want them to accept me being gay" He said through his tears then pushed off and put his forehead on Eddie's. The Suffolk sheep looked at his hands cupped with his and gulped down.

"You may be right but I'm scared to be without a father" He sais after sniffing "Maybe, I will go out with you...to ease my pain" He stated. "Thanks "both stood up "I wanna give you something now that we're gonna be living together, close your eyes.

Johnny did as he was told knowing that he could trust him, Eddie deeply sighed, just followed his heart and kissed him right on the lips. When Johnny realized what was happening and opened his eyes, Eddie quickly pulled away.

"So...you wanna dance before we go? He instantly changed the subject to avoid acting suspicious. "But, I don't dance" He admitted while he puts a hand behind his back. Eddie took a hand out "Here" he smiled "I'll teach you" He offered.

Johnny slowly took his hand but was unexpectedly pulled towards the sheep and even though he wasn't much of a dancer, he did study a little by practicing in his room. "Just keep your eyes on me and follow my lead" He softly said.

"Right" He agreed with him and the sheep made the first step. Johnny quickly looked at his feet, smiled and looked up "I'm doing it" He said smiling. "See, now put your right hand on my waist and the other hand lightly on my shoulder.

He did what he was told "Okay, what's next? He asked. 'Just let me guide you through" Eddie said calmly. The gorilla nodded and was eyeing his feet again before looked straight into his eyes.

"Wow, he's a total natural at this" Johnny thought "I've never met anyone like him. As the music started to slow down a bit, the two copied the same movement, stopping and Eddie turned off the boom box.

"Well, that's enough practicing at the moment" He started to turn and go inside but the gorilla told him to wait a minute so he turned back around "What is it? He asked. Within that minute, Eddie was met with a pair of gorilla lips pressed against him then pulled away after a slight.

"That was unexpected" He said after clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, but it's just that, I never gone on an actual date before" he chuckled "I've always been out with my family doing crimes.

He felt Eddie took his right hand "It's okay, I never has a chance either. "So, I guess this is a learning experience for both of us" Johnny smiled a little. The sheep smiled and stood by his side. then they walked on inside.

Eddie closed the sliding door and faced his boyfriend "You can help yourself to some of my clothes, I'll wait down here" He said making Johnny smiled and went upstairs, his hand slowly slid away from his like it was soft to the touch.

Eddie watched as his lover went upstairs and heard the door closed then walked to sit on the couch, he grabbed the remote, turned on the television and sighed while slouching.

"What am I doing, I can't be in love with him..am I? He asked himself.

* * *

 _ **I suppose this is where the chapter ends, if this spoiled the movie which I don't think it did then I apologize. Anyway, next chapter will have to wait until the movie comes out as it contains major spoilers.**_

 _ **I don't know about you guys but I'm addressing these two as a couple even if they don't know it in the movie. I'm thinking of Gunther being Norman's personal trailer.**_


	5. Loves Me Not Or Loves Me?

**_This is my fifth chapter of the long-anticipated movie, Sing_**

 ** _Description:_** _Like I promised, I waited until the movie and FINALLY it's here, already saw it but not in theaters though. I kept my sights on Johnny and Eddie but one person on claimed that Eddie and Buster were a gay couple like when Eddie saw him in some speedos...he was shocked at first but quickly saw that he needed him to do the sexy carwash._

 ** _Pairing:_** Eddie/Johnny, Norman/Gunter **(Slash)**

Eddie was watching his favorite television show, _drama at war_ , it was at the part where John and Amy are having a moment until he heard Johnny come down the steps wearing blue shirt and brown pants from his suitcase.

With every step John and Amy talked romantically to one another "I have to tell you, you're very beautiful". Amy giggled and blush "oh stop". No, I mean it...your the very object of my affection" John said.

Eddie turned off the television and showy around, he opened his mouth then walked to the steps. Johnny smiled at him as he was coming down. Eddie stepped up two to take Johnny's hand then stepped backwards.

Both had it down and the two were looking into each others eyes. "You look "he cleared his throat "stunning" He said. "Thanks, that's very kind of you to say" The gorilla said with a smile.

Inside their heads, they were having doubts that this date won't go as planned but it was the first time either had been on one for it's perfectly understandable. Well, are you ready to go? The sheep asked.

"Honestly, I'm really nervous about this whole thing" He said putting a hand on the back on his head after chuckling. "Don't worry about it" he kissed his cheek for a few seconds.

"Okay then, let's do it" He said before holding his elbow out his a gentleman which Eddie took with both hands and out the door they went. "Shoot, I forgot my carkeys" Eddie said feeling his pockets.

"No you didn't" he reached into his own pocket and got them out" you left them upstairs and picked them up" He smirked. The Suffolk sheep sighed in relief and thanked his supposed boyfriend before nuzzling him strong arm.

Johnny gulped "Maybe this is just a phase" He said referring to both of them as the sheep released his arm to get in the passenger seat. Johnny got in the drivers seat and before he inserted the keys "You know where we're going? He turned his face to him.

"Well, we and Buster went to this restaurant, we could try there" He said giving him an idea". "Okay but you have to give my directions on how to get there" He said while chuckling.

Of course" He agreed and Johnny put the keys in the ingestion, starting it up and pulled out of the driveway then onto the road into the city.

* * *

Rosita and Norman were talking about that German pig, well...Norman was watching television at the time "Look, all I'm saying in that he's a really nice guy" She said with her hand on her hips. "Really, he seems a little too hyperactive" He said flipping through channels.

"Well how about this" she stood in front of the television "let's make a deal, you have to spent the whole day with him and do whatever he says" She said. "What'll the proof? He asked after putting the remote down.

"Nothing" she walked to him and leaned down "just to proof that you can do something with your life besides eat" She patted his gut and leaned back up then walked out the living room while humming a song.

"It's a deal and I'll proof you wrong cause I'm actually in disguise" He shouted to her then turned back to the television, he reached for his pie and stared to have a piece then just stared at it and sighed as he placed it back down.

"Rosita deserves better" he looked at his gut "starting tomorrow, I'll go visit Gunter" He stood up and put his hand on his hips like a super hero

* * *

Buster Moon and Karen Crawly were at the same restaurant when he was with his ex-boyfriend Eddie. "So, I was thinking that we start dancing contest" The Koala said.

"Dancing, aren't you in over your head? The iguana looking at him with a frown. "Not at all cause we already covered the singing" He said making a point. "I like it but what about the reward? She asked thinking this was another contest.

"Buster shook his head "there's not reward for this, we're only doing it for fun, amusement and entertainment" He said making it very clear. "I see" She said as she was about to sip her hot tea but her glass-eye popped out again and into the tea.

Some liquid splashed in her other eye which caused her to spaz out making Buster get off in order to calm her down. She ran around the restaurant screaming while Buster tried to catch her "Karen, I got your glass-eye right here" He shouted but she was to loud.

Suddenly the owner stood right in front of Moon causing him to stop "Well well, your back again to ruin my service" He crossed his arms. "No, my assistant lost her glass-eye and I'm trying to catch her.

The dog laughed "I can't believe this" He face-palmed his forehead and kneeled down to his level "I'll catch her for you" He picked him up by his shirt and walked to the door.

"Can't I even get a say in this? He asked. "Mister, don't worry...we'll catch her" He promised and opened the door, extended his arm and dropped him on the ground then he walked back in like nothing happened.

 _ **This is just a warm-up cause the real action begins in the next chapter as I planning is all set up. Johnny and Eddie are totally doubtful of being in love with each other.**_

 _ **Also while I was watching the film, I had the idea of pairing Buster and that dancing frog together, what's his name or maybe I missed it? The drama show and John and Amy are my creation.**_


	6. What I've Been Looking For Is You

_**This is my sixth chapter of Sing.**_

 _ **Description:** I don't know but I feel like I should add some comedy sex, nothing to serious or graphic but if I to this then will I have change my rating? This part will focus on Eddie and Johnny's working relationship._

 ** _Pairings:_** Eddie/Johnny, Buster/Ricky **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

In the city, Johnny was driving along and made a turn as Eddie was guiding him through until they had to stop at a stoplight. "The gorilla sigh as he sat down in the head.

"Something wrong? The Suffolk sheep asked. "Remember when you picked me up? He asked facing him. "What about it? He responded back. "Well don't be mad but I was running away from home.

Eddie continued to stare at him until the light turned green and started to go but the car that was in front of him stopped "Aww" Johnny groaned while dropped his head on the wheel.

He soon felt a hand on top of hif and looked at it, it was Eddie then looked at him "I understand how you feel" He said calmly. Just as Johnny was about to speak, the light turned green again and this time the lady was going then he went as well.

 **(0)**

Buster Moon opened his eyes after blinking twice "Why do I have to be small? He asked himself after sighing. "You're not alone" Said a familiar voice and he offered a hand.

Buster knew who it was and took his hand then got up off of the ground then he dusted himself off and looked at his face "It's you...the one with the Intolerable act" He said.

Ben smiled but ran into his arms "You noticed, I'm happy" He said sniffing up his tears. The Koala was in shock but patted his back "It's okay Ricky, you'll get though this" He said.

"I don't know if I can" He wiped his tears away. "Maybe you can help me" He suggested with a hopeful smile. 'How am I suppose to help you" He asked. "By letting me stay with you...at least I get back on my feet" He said before Buster got the wrong idea.

"Gee, I don't know" He put a hand behind his head and Ben got on his knees and grabbed onto his suit. "Please, your one only person I can turn to" He with a broken voice and showed his puppy-dog eyes.

Buster would hate not being able to help a friend in need but letting a contestant stay at his house, seems a bit extreme. Yet, he saw that Ben had lose his mojo so I wouldn't be fair for him not to help him in his hour of need.

"Alright, you can stay with me. Quickly, Ricky hugged him "Thank you" He felt like his heart was healing again after that mishap with his fellow dancers. He hugged back then they let go.

"Hey, can you do me a favor" He took out the glass-eye and give it to the frog "Return this to my assistant, she's an old green iguana" He gave him the details. "You can count on me" He said saluting him and ran inside the restaurant.

He walked to s stone seat and sat there, waiting for him to get back "I wonder how's Johnny's doing? He said worrying about the boy like he was the son he never had.

Just then, he heard a horn coming up and turned his head to see Eddie's car pulled up in front of him but he wasn't the one driving but once he saw a gorilla stepping out, he was shocked.

Johnny? He asked surprised after getting down. He hummed a little song as he walked to the other side after closing his door and opened the door for his supposed boyfriend then took his hand.

"Thank you" Eddie said stepping out of his car then closed it then both of them held hands before heading inside but was stopped by. "Eddie. The sheep froze up and looked at his ex-boyfriend, he didn't expect him to see them like this.

"Johnny" Buster walked up to them "you're on a date? He asked. "Well, I figured that I'd give it a shot since you brought us together" He said nervously smiling. "It's a bit more complicated then that, we don't know if this is what we want" Eddie said clarifying the incorrect sentence.

Suddenly, Ricky came out of the double doors along with Karen Crawly "Buster, I got the glass-eye back in" He ran to him. "He's such a fine gentleman you have here" She said referring to the frog "He mentioned that he'll be staying with you" She walked to him but passed him.

Wait, he didn't say the time that he's leaving" Ricky walked by his side and he shouted the message but she was already gone "See ya at home" It was her final words then she was gone.

Buster faced-palmed himself but Ben looked at the others and walked around then a few times before making his way back to Buster "What was that about? Johnny asked.

"I can see it now, you two were defiantly made for one another" He said making a heart with his hand and place it on the two. "What are you, a fortune-teller? Eddie said sarcastically.

"Nope, I'm Buster's roommate" He put his elbow in his shoulder while leaning. "Well Buster, you've got a roommate and I've got mine" Eddie took Johnny's hand and kissed the top then continued walking inside.

"Well, I should probably head home" Buster said walking down the sidewalk and Ricky ran up beside him. "So, what're you gonna do? He asked. "First, I must ask my assistant to print out some more flyers for a dance competition I'm hosting.

Dancing, that's my specialty" The frog looked at the other male. "Buster" he got on one knee and he looked down at him "will you be my dance partner? He asked exiting out his group members.

Me? but I have to host to host the show" He stuttered at the beginning of his sentence. Buster, "I have no one else to turn to, your my only hope" He said and they stopped.

Mr. Moon was not at an impasse, he was the host not a dancer but Ricky's heart was torn so the question is, will he be able to fulfil that position?

 _ **If you want me to change my rating then I will, a song called "The Definition" by Brandy is for Eddie and Johnny cause they discovered their love together and it's all thanks to Buster.**_

 _ **Speaking of the koala, he's having a headache so how is he going to deal with Ricky as a roommate?**_


	7. Half-way Through The Day

_**This is my seventh chapter of Sing**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Eddie/Johnny, Buster/Ricky, Norman/Gunter **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Johnny and Eddie went inside to see the everyone eating their dinner "Wow" He said looking around at the fine detail and the service. "Amazing isn't it? The sheep asked.

"I'll say" He said until he noticed cops eating at this establishment "Uh, maybe we can sit in a private booth? He asked scared. Eddie knew this world happen, Johnny's criminal record was on the _wanted list_ which means that he was in danger and could go to jail as well for dating a baddy.

"Johnny" he got in front of him and held his hands" maybe Buster can clear your name then you'll be free" He said giving him some confidence. "You really think that he'll do that? He asked while keeping eye contact on the cops eating donuts.

"I'm very positive" He smiled before he took the gorilla at a private booth. They sat down on each side. "So, how long have you've in been the criminal business? He asked.

"You're not gonna turn me in are ya" He asked his boyfriend with a smirking frown. Eddie took his hand in his own and held them "Don't tell Buster or my grandmother but I have a thing for bad boys" He romantically grinned at him.

Johnny just felt like Eddie was pouring his heart out to him "Wow, well...ever since our parents got divorced, my dad always looked at me as a replacement so I enjoyed it for a while until I finally found my true passion" He explained without breaking up his voice.

"So, we were forced? The sheep asked getting a clue. "You could say that" He said after landing half a smile until he saw the waiter approaching them so he quickly put the menu up as if he was getting ready to order but that wasn't the case.

"Good evening" he looked at the gorilla then cleared his throat as it was none of his business" you two are on a date I hope? He asked. "Yes, this is his first time here" Eddie said to the monkey.

"Well, I wish you the best" He chuckled and it faded away then took out his notepad" anyway, you decided on what to get? He asked getting his pen ready. "Yes, I'll just have a salad" Eddie said not even bothered to look at the menu.

"Excellent choice" he turned to Johnny" and for you? "I'll have the same thing" He quickly said then the waiter nodded, not asking why he's being to mysterious "Would you like to share or...

"Uh...we're just have two plates" Eddie said thinking of Johnny's first time then he gave the waiter his menu and Johnny gave him but while he was feared that he might see his face, the monkey turned around to put them away then made his way to the window to inform the chef.

As Johnny saw the waiter tending to other customers, he sighed in relief "Eddie, I can't live like this" He said in worry. "We'll get through this, you'll see" He said then silence was shown and the sheep was eagerly turned on by his charm

"So, after this...we wanna come visit my grandmother? He offered. "Really...I mean, we only just started dating" He claimed to a point. "I know but you need a person to turn your life around, heck, I turned Buster's life around" He said making it obvious that he's the guy.

Johnny thought for a minute until he finally agreed with him "Great then it's settled" Eddie smiled.

* * *

Norman was just getting off from work and was now heading home, his lovely wife, Rosita was on her knees tending to her garden while wearing a straw hat and overalls and in her h and was a mini shovel.

Her husband was walking towards the door when she spotted him. "Norman, how was your day at work? She asked looking up. "It was fine dear" He said boringly and was about to open the door to go inside until "don't forget, you still have that date with Gunter...until you don't think you can handle it" She smirked.

"Of course I'm up for it, just tell me the place and time? He asked looking at her. "Buster's theater at five" She explained. He went inside without saying anything and Rosita shrugged her shoulders before going back to her gardening.

The little piglets were eating their breakfast with the fixed mechanics their mother had set up. Their father walked passed him and was greeted. Norman looked at them and smiled then went into the living room, took off his hat and suit then sat down in his chair.

He didn't bother to turn on the television but he countlessly stared at a black screen out of fear of dating that flamboyant German dancer sometime today. "What've I gotton myself into, now I have to pull through.

* * *

Buster and Ben walked to the theater with Ms. Crawley "Well, I'm going to lay down" She said and walked inside. "I'll help you" Ben said opening the door for her and accorded her to her room if he knows where it's at but Crawley him tell him.

Buster was left outside unattended "I'll just get him back on his feet then I'll ask his brothers to take him back" He said to himself and gone inside.

* * *

 _ **Things will he heating up in the next chapter like maturely so this is my last K rated chapter, when I first saw Eddie and Johnny, I knew that there was something about those two that made me melt. I just imagine them doing it cause I'm one naughty person.**_

 _ **Hopefully, Eddie gets Johnny off the wanted list so they can live a normal life. There wasn't much comedy but I'll make it work.**_


	8. A Little Conversation

_**This is my eighth chapter of Sing**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Eddie/Johnny, Buster/Ricky, Norman/Gunter, (Eddie/Buster (past) **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

After dinner at the restaurant, Johnny and his boyfriend were walking down the sidewalk, holding hands "That was an amazing salad I had" The sheep said starting off. "Yeah, it was not bad for my first date" The other male said chuckling.

They stayed silent for a while before Johnny broke it "So, you ever been in love before? He asked nervously" You bet, when me and Buster were kids.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was at a school named Menno Elementary, we were in the same class and it was lunch time, Buster's dad packed him a bamboo sandwich but the other kids would pick on his for being short and even took his sandwich._

 _A well dressed sheep was just minding his own business, starting to bite down on his grass sandwich until he heard crying over at the other table and got up then walked on over._

 _He asked why was he crying and he told him that bullies took his lunch. The sheep's family was filthy rich and didn't associate with the poor, seems to run in the family but not him so he sighed, grabbed a chair and sat down beside him/_

 _He asked him his name "Buster Moon, I'm a koala. "My name is Eddie Noddleman. "You wanna share my sandwich?. Buster smelled it but pulled back, asking that it was his._

 _That being true, Eddie said that he was willing to share and they did in fact as both took each end of the sandwich. From that point on, they kept their friendship a secret so they shared everything throughout the year, high school, they exchanged phone numbers, when Buster had no one to go to prom with, Eddie was there._

 _They always sat together and even closer then usual, the other kids would catch them holding hands but the two just ignored them. At night, they will always meet at the top of a hill and laid down to look at the stars._

 _Eddie scanned the constellations and spotted a shooting-star so he asked his special friend to make a wish "I already made my wish" he giggled, scooted over close to him and kissed his cheek._

 _Since then, they started a relationship and collage came around so they decided to step it up a level by dating each other, over a four-year semester they saw each other more and more._

 _Though into adult hood, they share their first passionate kiss but Eddie was distended for some sex so he acted like the wind pushed him to make it obvious and the two fell down on one another._

 _Two years of dating and fucking but after their second Christmas together, Buster decided to call it quits but would like to still be best friends. Buster went home to his father while Eddie was stand out in the rain and depressingly turned and walked on home as the news was like a punch in the gut._

 _End of Flashback_

Wow, that's quite a interesting backstory, who knew you two had so much history" Johnny said looking at him and smiled.

"Yep, those were the days" he faced forward and breathed deeply then exhaled "but that was the past, I've moved on with someone else" They stopped at Nana's door.

Who me? The gorilla stupidity asked. The sheep nodded and started to knock on the door but suddenly, a hormone was starting up, forcing Eddie to stop himself and looked at his boyfriend.

"Before I go in" he laid a hand on Johnny's chest and began feeling it "Eddie, what're you" he was cut off when the sheep took the other hand and pulled the back of his head into a passionate kiss which lasted a few sounds and slowly pulled his lips away "I just wanted to get it over with" He said before knocking on the door.

Johnny felt his lips and smiled then got the need to explore his body. The door opened to a penguin "Afternoon Mr. Nootleman" He said with a smile. "Pengwine, is Nana home?

She is, please...come in and sit down while I go fetch her' He allowed the two inside before shutting the door then walked upstairs. "Well, this is where my grandmother lives.

"This place is so big" he looked around "it's like a fancy mansion" He said. "Just don't steal anything" Eddie said and Johnny turned to him in a conservative matter "I'm joking" He put his arms around him and gave him their second kiss today all while lifting his leg up like it was best in the whole world which it was considering it was far better then kissing Buster.

He laughed "that was pretty good" Eddie released his arms but Johnny pulled his hand closer and placed them on his waist then it was his turned to put his arms around his neck.

"I have to be honest here, I never thought I would find anyone to spend the rest of my life with cause of my criminal records" He said looking into his eyes. "Like  
I said, I'll handle it" He said.

Johnny had lifted is leg up and put in of his waist 'Uh, we should save that for when we get home" He said after giggling. "Right" He placed his leg back down "I just wanna feel you" He said sexually aroused and smacked his butt which caused him to put his hand on him while he blushed.

Upstairs, Pengwine was almost getting ready to knock on the door when he heard the talk, he remembered. That's right, he was one of the victims that his family tried to rob and Eddie was in love with the gangster's son.

"I must report this at once" He said before the proceeding with the knocking. "You may enter" Said a voice and he did. It was Nana laying on her bed "Miss, your grandson is here for a visit" He said.

"I'm not surprised" She said while smoking on her cigar stick. "He brought Johnny, the son of the thug family" He said walking up to her and she stormed up "You mean to tell me that me own grandson brought a criminal?

"Yes madam" He said. Nana was about to blow up with rage when she took a breath "Well, why don't we have a little chat" She said before smirking" "You may go." Thank you madam" The penguin walked outside and shut the door.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be darker then this one I'm sure but let me know what you think of this cause I see that I'm going in the right direction. Anyways, looks like the couple is in big trouble.**_

 ** _The next chapter will have some references to the Godfather which I haven't seen btw. The name Pengwine of a collaboration of the R &B singer, _**_**Ginuwine.**_

 ** _Menno Elementary is a name I created and that said, if you like this little backstory, I will do a full story if you want cause I just wanna make you happy._**

 ** _Final note, you bet that there's gonna be some sex_**


	9. Godmother Version

_**This is my ninth chapter of Sing**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Eddie/Johnny, Buster/Ricky, Norman/Gunter, (Eddie/Buster (past) **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Eddie and his boyfriend were still standing at the door until then penguin approached them "Nana will be with you shortly" He said before exited to the dinning room to get the table for dinner just in case Eddie's boyfriend is planning to stay.

Where have you been all my life" Johnny said to his lover.

Eddie smiled at him "I must warn you though, my grandmother can be very hard to please" He said looking at him. "What're we here for anyways? He asked. "Just a visit and for you to get to know who one who raised me.

"Your grandmother raised you, what about your parents? He asked. "My mom and dad died when I was a baby so my grandmother took me in her mansion until I was old enough to own my own place.

"She gave me half of a million and I ended up buying a luxurious duplex "I'll be happy to give you some for any futuristic things you wanna get." He winked at him until he faced forward to see his grandmother approach and stepped up.

""Eddie Noodleman, my grandson" She said as he bowed, she looked over him and saw a gorilla who just smiled at her. "Who might this dashing young man be?He approached her making Eddie turn around after standing back up.

"This is Johnny, I wanted to bring his over for a visit" Eddie walked by his side and put his arm around him. "Well, he certainly is a handsome boy" She pinched his cheek then chuckled.

"Thank you miss "He said while rubbing his cheek, trying to ease the pain cause nobody likes their cheeks pinched. "Yes, you finally found the perfect fiancé" She claimed and the two looked at each other in confusion.

"Johnny, meet me in the living room then we're negotiate" She said before going off. "Uh, how dose she know we're dating? He asked his boyfriend. "I suppose she took a guess" Eddie responded "but the good thing is that she doesn't know who you really are.

I'd give her credibility though, we do look like we were meant to be" Johnny, are you coming? Nana callout out from the other room. "you should go talk with her cause I gotta check on Pengwine? He said kissing his cheek then walked into the kitchen.

Johnny started to walk towards the living room when he gazed at Eddie's back, his butt was swaying back & forth inside his orange pants. He looked down as he felt the erection in his pants growing so he decided to fix it before entering the living room.

Johnny sighed in relief once he got in all under control again and proceeded to the living room. Nana was standing in front of the fireplace looking at the family portrait from above her level until she heart the door opening and turned around.

"Johnny, glad you made it" she smiled as she walked to the other side of the fireplace "Please, take a seat and relax" She said and he tapped his hand on his pants and walked, found a seat and sat down in it.

"This is quite a nice place you got" He said looking around. "Don't try and butter me up" She turning to him. "Uh, sorry" He said barley apologizing. Tell me, what do you think of my grandson? She asked.

"Crap, dose she know about our relationship" He thought in fear. "What do you mean? He asked out of mind. "You know what I mean, criminal" She walked to him leading him to scoot down, breathing heavily.

"I know exactly who you are" Johnny gulped down" your the son of thugs" The flame in the fireplace got big. "So, tell me...what influence do you have on him? She asked standing straight up and walking around him in circles.

"I'm a good person" He said scared. "I find that hard to believe" She stopped and looked at his jacket then saw something white. "What's that in your pocket? She recalled of the mask sticking out.

He was so frightened but reached in his pocket and pulled out his mask "Just as I suspected, a lowlife criminal who is hangout with my grandson" She said squinting her eyes "you disgust me" She said.

"You don't understand, we love each other very much" He said then she froze up then got mad and toned her voice to a creepy volume "You better stay away him if you know what's good for you.

"What if I don't? He asked trying her. "I'll have no choice but to call the police" she said but paused for a minute "and if you even think about telling him" she took a nut in her hand and crushed it "you don't wanna know" She meant serious business.

From that, Nana Noodleman walked out with a depressed gorilla "Don you worry about a thing, it'll get better if you do exactly as I say then there'll be no problems" She said putting a hand on his shoulder" you understand dear?

"Yes" he shed a tear down his cheek then she opened the door to let him out. Eddie was just coming out of the kitchen when he caught sight of his grandmother closing the door.

"Nana, how was your talk with Johnny? He asked walking over. "I raised you since you were a lamp and you repay me by befriending a criminal" She said in anger. This caused him to bite his lip.

"But, Johnny's really a nice guy and if you'd just give him a chance" He started but was quickly cut off. "Give him a chance" she laughed "he's a criminal that should not corrupt my grandsons mind" She crossed her arms.

"My love for him can't be destroyed" He admitted "I'll always love him. Just then, Pengwine was returning "Madam, I've set the table" He said "How can you be in love with a criminal, he could be using you for all I know" She scolded and ignored his butler. "I know what's in his heart and he's turned his back on the criminal life" He said back.

"Solo act, I've seen it all before" She said. Eddie inhaled "Pengwine, open the door" He said putting of his mad face. "You sure you don't wanna stay for dinner? He asked trying to change him mind.

"I think I stayed long enough" He said and the penguin got the door for him then he started to go "Eddie, if you wanna be with that criminal then you'll be one as well" She warned.

Eddie closed his eyes as a tear ran down his cheek cause his grandmother's the only family he has left, he loved her dearly like a mother. He put his hands in his pockets and walked out with his head down.

He looked back to see his grandmother standing in the window feeling no signs of sorrow but Pengwine did cause he was like his brother. He turned to his car but it was empty so he ran towards it.

"Johnny must be back at the house" He said to himself before getting in his car, started the engine and drove off.

 _ **I can predict that this will be higher then my previous chapters cause of it's dark theme cause we're grownups here. What did I say, Johnny had been silenced and Eddie is trying to break-though cause of Nana's past interaction with the thug family.**_

 _ **Some references will be on the next chapter as well as sex scenes.**_


	10. I Love Him Very Much

_**This is my tenth chapter of Sing**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Eddie/Johnny, Buster/Ricky, Norman/Gunter, (Eddie/Buster (past) **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Johnny was walking the sidewalk with his hands on his pockets in a depressed mood, he was hurt inside from the little visit from Nana's "I finally found who I wanna be with and his grandmother doesn't like me" He sniffed afterwards and wiped tears from his eyes.

To make matters worst, he thought about his banishment from his family. "You are no longer my son" A voice echoed in his ears. As he was walking, another sheep was sitting on the steps of his house laying down with his poster of Johnny until he heard walking causing him to lower it.

"It's you" he ran in front of him making him stop and showed it to him" Yeah, that's me alright" He put his hand behind his head. "You have any idea how famous you are? He asked with a cheerful smile.

"Well, I wouldn't-" He was cut off "Can I have your autograph, I wanna show my father this" He asked. "Uh, sure" He said reaching in his pants pocket and signed his name in cursive" There you are" He said giving it back to him.

"Thanks" He said holding in close to his heart and went back to sitting on the steps then when he asked why, he replied that he was waiting for his dad to get home from work.

He just smiled and felt depressed even more "I gotta get going, I was nice meeting you" He waved goodbye and resumed his walk home until he heard the sound of a horn so he looked back and saw it was Eddie.

Frightened if his grandmother was watching, he just started to run away as fast as he could, panting and crying. Eddie looked out to him then got an idea so he made a U-turn.

* * *

Johnny stopped running when he had reached the house, he sighed in relief "I need a place to cool down" He said to himself then saw the pool and thought that it was the perfect way to relax so he took off his shoes revealing his bare feet, walked off the grass and onto the concrete.

He went inside the back door so he could proceed to take off all his clothing but left his banana thong on, his socks were in his shoes and he folded up his clothes, placing them on the couch. "It's time for a swim" He got up and grabbed one of Eddie's towels" I'm sure he won't mind" He smiled as he wrapped it around his waist.

Once that was done, he made his way to the outside, up the diving board, jumped a few times and dove in. He puffed out of the water "This water is pretty nice" He said as he was moving around but fell into depression again.

"Who am I kidding" he swam to the edge and sat there "Eddie was the one who took me in after leaving by criminal life" He crossed his arms and laid his head down Maybe..we shouldn't be together" He said with a broken voice.

Eddie heard every single detail just as he was pulling up his car from being at the jewelry store.

He closed, sighed and just went inside the house and sat the keys down afterward. "Johnny, what can I do to make you understand? He turned on the television to that drama show.

This time on Drama Wars" The announcer presented "we continue with John & Amy. "Amy" he took her hand "we need to talk about this". There's nothing to talk about" The man said.

Eddie got bored already and turned off the television , he sighed as he slouched down then he gasped "What did Nana say to Johnny? "I better go find out" He got up from the couch.

 **(0)**

The gorilla cried into his fur "If I just keep my distance then I won't be putting him in my position but" he paused "he had me feel like I was...special. He looked to the house and smiled followed by blushing "I love you Eddie.

The Suffolk sheep was unzipping his jacket and undoing his pants, he sat them next to Johnny's clothes then got a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Johnny blinked twice when he saw his boyfriend walking to the diving board.

Eddie smirked at the gorilla observing him and removed his towel then made his way up the latter, he bounced twice before diving head first. He popped out of the water.

He swam up to him while he was facing him in a sexual manner and right when he was close to him, he looked at his chest "Nice abs" He asked referring to his 6-pack. "Thank you, uh.." Eddie wrapped his arms around him, pulled himself close until his face was close to his "I knew there was a reason why we're perfect for one another" He said connecting his face with his own.

"I shouldn't be doing this" he felt the fluffiness press against his solid chest and closed his eyes" but, it feels nice" He said in his mind. He was letting his lover do all the work like giving him hickeys and stroking his hair.

Johnny got to the point of wanting to rise out of the pool and onto the concrete. Eddie rose up with him out of the water and licked along his chest making him rise up in goodness.

He had eventually passionately kissed his lips, legs were still in the water and Johnny just felt like opening up his heart, wrapped his arms around his back then feeling them.

The sheep moaned "you give my life purpose" He said pulled away then resumed his romantic moment. Eddie them to be on their sides to make it more comfortable for both.

Feet were finally out of the water, both of them and Eddie was praising him 'I know this is what you want. He said sexual talking. Johnny slowly opened his eyes as the sheep was about to stick his tongue and put in into his mouth.

Just then, he widened and within an instant, screamed as he pushes Eddie away before getting up and running into the house. "Johnny? He asked himself as to why did he react that way.

 _ **My first sex scene in this and I think I did an ok job but it could've been better, I don't know but I could just imagine Johnny having 6-pack abs. Eddie is just easily convinced by his action at his grandmother's mansion.**_

 ** _While on the subject, looks like they are heading down a path of_** _ **forbiddances to me and Johnny is trying to ignore his desires but he's fighting them instead.**_

 _ **Buster and Ben will have half the chapter, Norman and Gunter will have the other so the gorilla and sheep will have to wait, sorry to say cause I know that there are fans.**_


	11. Dance With Me

**This _my eleventh chapter of Sing._**

 ** _Pairings:_ ** Eddie/Johnny, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

At the theater, Buster and Ricky was practicing their dancing in one of the rooms, Ricky was running to the other side of the room, getting ready to do the lift "Okay, I'm ready to catch you" Buster said across from the room with both his hand over his head and wearing his blue leotard.

"Alrighty, here I go" The frog breathed a little and went for it but there was a bent nail sticking out of the floor and he was on the course of tripping over and crashing, he thought that he could surpass it but ended up badly.

He fell right into Buster leading both to the wooden floor. "Ricky, are you hurt" he looked passed him "those construction works must've didn't tighten that nail all the way then he suspected Ricky crying into his chest.

"Ricky, you just made a little mistake" The koala calming him. "A little, I shoulda've seen the nail" he bent back "my brothers were right...I am a Intolerable egomaniac" He cried as he fell onto Buster's arms,

"Hey" don't let fear stop you from doing the thing you love" He gave him some advice but the frog was rose up to look at his eyes.

Out of nowhere, Ricky kissed him on the lips but he quickly pushed him away "Were you kissing me, we'd suppose to be rehearsing!" He said getting mad. Ricky just stared at his scolded face, got off of him, walked a few feet away and cross his arms in shame.

Buster leaned up and sighed "Let's try something else that doesn't involve either of us getting hurt" He got up, walked over behind the frog and grabbed ahold of his waist then told him to slowly push against him.

"Good, now...lift your arms as if your were a bird" He asked kindly. "Okay" He said doing what he was told and made his body light and Buster lifted him then it felt like he was flying as Buster was spinning his around.

"I'm flying" The fog said laughing a little after spreading his arms, Buster joined then after spinning him a couple more times "Are you ready? He asked. Ready, for what exactly? Ricky asked.

When he least expected it, it was thrown up into the air "Oh my" He fearfully said as he felt death was upon him so he closed his eyes. He was now falling and his spine tingled a little but was caught by the koala.

Ricky was shaking but opened his eyes to see Buster's ocean blue ones and smiled "How was I? He asked feeling confident. Buster responded with action so he dipped him which caused him tense up.

"You okay? He asked. Ricky smiled as his heart started to race and he kissed him then pulled away. He suspected Buster to get angry again but he was badly mistaken he saw a smile then placed him down.

"That's enough training for today, we can practice more tomorrow" He said before pulling him close.

"You like me I see? He asked but as Ricky was about to answer, Buster cut him off with a comeback kiss. The frog slowly closed his eyes as Buster wrapped one leg around his body then leaned in.

It wasn't long until Ricky know what he was up to. "We're going to dance? He asked "I thought we were done. Nope" He raised him up to his face" I just made you think that " he slid his foot across the floor in a half-circle.

The frog looked away and blush then teared up "Are you okay? He asked "I'm sorry..I'm just upset that I can't share this with my brothers" He said in a broken voice and Buster extended his leg out.

Ricky wiped away his tears and wrapped his arms around his neck then he was flunk in the air before Buster pulled him in "Your amazing" He said after sniffing and while he was under him, he asked him if he would like to cuddle together tonight.

Buster was at a loss for words as he retracted his leg and just froze "I-I don't know, I sleep in a drawer" He claimed after sighing. "We can make this work, Buster" Ricky begging him.

Buster had allowed him to stand up to sit on the floor and cross his own legs then Ricky sat down beside him. "Buster, you know my heart is breaking and it needs to be healed" He took his hand a placed it in his heart.

Feeling the heartbeat, he was feeling worried so he took a breath "Okay, we'll make this work? He said smiling and got up Ricky blushed and smiled back at him" Thanks" he got up and hugged him.

They pulled away "So, this dance competition is going to be harder then I thought" Ricky said. "Yeah but what we need" he walked to out and upstairs to his office in order to get his iPhone.

"Mister Moon" Crawly called out "would you be a dear and put my glass eye in some water? She asked as she was already in bed. "Uh, sure" he ran into her room, got her eye and placed it in a glass.

He wiped his hands off on his suite in disgust as he exited the room. "Okay" he looked around for it "Ahh, there it is" He snatched it off of his chair then ran back downstairs.

When he got down to the lobby, he look to the right and through the window, he was looking at Ricky doing some ballet steps "Wow, he's really good at that" He thought and walked up to get a closer look.

That posture and form was breathtaking in his eyes then Ricky spun around a couple of times before jumping "He's so graceful" He thought. The frog came down gently and turned around while doing one hand slanted right below his chin then crossed his legs as he slowly bowed until he heard clapping.

He turned around to see Buster coming in "That was very invigorating" He said smiling. "Buster, you got some music? Ricky asked standing up. "I sure do" he showed him "isn't that a little small for anyone to hear?

"Yes but" he walked to the boom-box near the corner which was already plugged in and inserted the IPod in the single slot before going through the playlist, he picked _For You By Mpress_ and put it on repeat then used the remote to press play "I got it covered.

Buster took a stance and extending his arm out then Ricky blush a little before strutting to him, took his hand making Buster pull him close then he pulled away, floated away like a fairy.

Ricky began to spin round & round & round some more, expecting that Buster would catch him but he tripped and stumbled though Buster did in fact catch him during the fall.

The koala landed on his back then the frog and both laughed. Ricky was getting up but Buster grabbed his hand "let's lay here for a minute" He said. "Uh" Ricky looked around "shouldn't we get back to practicing" He asked.

"Right after this" Buster said pulling the back of his head onto his lips. Ricky relaxed and closed his eyes. "How dose that feel? He asked but he spoke too soon as Ricky kissed him.

Both closed their eyes to take in their feelings. Outside of the dance room, the two frog brother were standing there with their mouths opened in shock as they watched Ricky kissing the boss and Howie just fainted onto the floor.

 ** _I was planning on making this chapter longer but there's not much else I can add at this point. Buster and Ricky have only just met, now their having sex? Kinda different from Johnny and Eddie but_** _ **to each his own.**_

 _ **Next chapter, we'll deal with Norman's interaction with the flamboyant pig, Gunter and I'll be careful not to engage them in a sexual act as long as Gunter can keep his flamboyancy to himself.**_


	12. Depressing Moments Need Time To Heal

_**This is my twelfth chapter of Sing.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Eddie/Johnny, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Norman was just walking down the street wearing a orange shirt and blue pants, in his hands was a note that his wife gave him containing his address. "I still can believe she's making me do this" He said to himself but he knew that he saw this coming.

One clue is that Rosita was already hoping that he would get out of the house more like her and find his passion. He looked at the note and quoted it back "1723 Seymour Lane" He remembered that once it was implanted in his brain.

He looked at the time on his watch and it was near 5:00 "I gotta get this over with" He said and suddenly, his phone vibrated causing him to pick it out of his pocket. It was a text message from his wife, asking him if he was at the house yet. He replied back with a simple "Nope" then placed the phone back into his pocket.

 **(0)**

Gunter was in his usual stage, walking down the street listening to _I'm Free by Kenny Loggins_ on his iPhone, dancing to the beat, he was always free-spirited all the time.

As he was sliding down and getting funky, he almost bumped into Norman "Uh, hi" Gunter just pulled him close to him body "you must be Gunter" He said. "Yeah, I am "He shook his body.

People started staring an Norman managed to break free and walked along in shame "Hey...wait up" The flamboyant pig said continuing to shake his body, it was towards him like a magnet.

"God, he's so annoying" He thought as the pig kept circling him, he was starting to regret this but there was no turning back now. "Gunter, mind showing me the way to your house? He asked.

"Sure, follow me" He said while doing the moonwalk in front of him. Norman just sighed "This it going to be a long day" He said to himself.

* * *

At Noddleman household, After dying off, Eddie was searching for his boyfriend, in the corner of the basement, upstairs in the kitchen, in the living room but he wasn't in either one of those placed.

He had seen movies like this when a depressed person would always find a good spot to cry "What did my grandmother say to him? The sheep asked himself "I know it had something to do with bring a criminal in all but. I hit him when he realized the problem.

Johnny was already in the bed crying his eyes out then when he was done with his moment, he turned on his back, looking up at the ceiling and deeply sighed "Maybe I am a bad influence" He boringly said "maybe his grandmother was right, criminals just steal from who is most wealthy.

He put up his hands, looking at then with fear "Being a criminal is in my blood and there's no changing that". The pain was thriving in all that was said to him "My mom would know what to do" He said. He could almost here her voice "If you love someone very much then you stand by his side and don't let others threaten you" He smiled.

When all was said, why was he still sad, is he afraid that Nana would really call the police and if she did, that would put Eddie in danger as well. "I just knew there was something going on" Johnny looked forwards and saw his boyfriend leaning against the door.

The sheep approached him and that's when he was relieved of the stress "Eddie, how much did you hear? He asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "I heard quite enough" He sat down beside him.

"Why didn't you tell me? He asked putting his hand on his leg. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't being himself to the truth "Please" he grabbed both of his hands and held them "I love you" He gave him a kiss on the lips.

Johnny seemed to have took fuel from that as it broke through his neglectfulness, he looked at him "I was scared" He answered before turning away but Eddie turned his face back.

"My grandmother can be a bit intimidating and a little fearsome but she's not evil" He stated. "So, your defending her" he sniffed "she knows that I'm a criminal and even threatened to call the police?

He started to get up but was grabbed by his boyfriend "I won't ever let that happen to you" He got up. "But, how...we're both fugitives since I'm your boyfriend? He claimed. Eddie wrapped his arms around the gorilla's neck "Like I can, I'll handle this.

"But, what if we get caught? Johnny asked still feathering the consequences of what could happen. Eddie Noddleman just rolled his eyes and passionately kiss him which made him calm down then slowly put his arms on his back.

Both closed their eyes once Eddie told him to relax for once and stop being so paranoid. After a while and somewhere in the middle, he felt hands move down the length of his furry body then his red speedo came down.

Eddie pulled away from the kiss and moaned when Johnny squeezed. "We never really did finish our moment in the pool" He pointed out.

"Sorry about that" He apologized. "Let me make it up to you" he put his hands on his shoulders. "How? The sheep said sexually. Unexpectedly, he smiled and pushed him on the bed then quickly took of his own underwear.

Another thing that he loves is having rough sex so he prepared himself when Johnny jumped on top of him and started kissing his furry neck causing him to gasp then sigh in adjustment.

"Johnny, wait is minute" he breathed and he pulled away then scooted back on the pillow "Okay". Johnny got on the bed and crawled to him, when he was right within reach, Eddie grabbed ahold of his cheeks then placed his tongue in his mouth.

Johnny went in a daze of romance due to how good it felt to him so he went down for a more consumption feeling. Eddie decided it would be more lustful to stroke his hair and that's what he did.

He slowly pulled away from his lips and connected his head with the sheeps "I feel safe here with you" He admitted as he fondled his left cheek. "I know...I just I wanna commit to you right now.

At that point, Johnny stopped and slowly pulled his hand back before acknowledging the word "commit as in marriage? "Yes, you make me happy and I wanna spend my life with you" He said with heart.

Johnny was speechless and happy as the same time, he did love him very much but-it doesn't even matter anyways. He looked into his orange colored eyes and nooded but cleared his throat.

"I mean, I want to spend my life with you too" He gladly said. Eddie was so excited that he'll finally have a husband, Buster already comfirmed he's living with him so he wouldn't have to worry to much.

"Thank you" He said before going in for a kiss but Johnny stopped him "From what I've seen, the male always gets down on one knee and propose" He stated. "I'll do that but I want this to be perfect and in secret.

"I'm glad to have became your boyfriend" He said knowing how responsible he was about this. The Suffolk Sheep smiled and agreed that he felt the same way then the gorilla planted one on his lips while Eddie wrapped his legs around his waist.

Johnny pulled his lips way "Close your eyes" He demanded and the sheep did as he was told and he kissed all over his body including his cheeks while Eddie was enjoying every moment of this

 _ **I was going to continue with Johnny and Eddie in the next chapter but I figured that it was getting more popularity then the others but do them as well. My thoughts on this chapter was rubbish especially the sex but though it started to suck, I turned it something unique.**_

 ** _Now, I think that Eddie may be going a little to far with marriage but I have a very good reason cause IF they got married, Johnny would have access to the wealth and when you marry a person with no criminal records, by law, it stated that he would clear his name from the_** _ **finance of his partner.**_

 ** _I'd like to give shouts to danielmisher10 and wolftattoo for being the first fans of the main pairing. Next chapter, I'll be more serious and alive._**


	13. Kissing You Deeply, Annoyed

_**This is my thirteenth chapter of Sing.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Eddie/Johnny, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ ** M

During their intercourse, the sheep and gorilla were under the covers moaning and grunting until they gasped up for some air "That was amazing" Eddie said laying on the pillow panting in exhaustion.

Johnny was laying on his chest, feeling his heartbeat and running his finders through his fluff "Eddie? He asked looking at him. "Yes" He responded back. "Since we're getting serious about each other, your grandmother and my dad are going to be mad once they find out we're engaged" He said still worried.

Eddie was tired of hearing that from him but smiled and Johnny leaned up to sit down on his knees then the sheep went along with him though he scooted his closer to his body.

After they both caught their breath, Eddie stroked his cheek "I'm sorry then I keep being it up" Johnny said knowing how annoyed he is by his constant worrying but he was silenced by a pair of lips to which made both close their eyes.

Following that, Eddie rubbed his cheek in a circler motion as he explored his mouth then pulled away until Johnny continuously moved his lips forward to get more kissy kissy and when he found out that he wasn't get any in the meantime, he opened his eyes.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away...you just kiss so good to me" He backed away quicky and smiled awkwardly. Eddie was hoping to hear that form Buster years ago but it never came.

"Before we go to my secret place, we should probably shower first" He said noticed how scruffy they look. "Yeah, wouldn't want to go out smelling? He said chuckling then he took his hand, got off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

It was a rather large shower built for two of course and Eddie turned the knob to hot steam then to passed the waiting time, he hugged the wall, being sexy for his soon to be husband by moving his hips back & forth while his arms were behind the back of his head.

"You know, me and Buster temperately worked at a car wash" he commanded Johnny to come with the simple hand gesture and he did then they were about to get real intimate starting off with a simple kiss but the gorilla had a much better idea in mind so Eddie allowed him to work.

He closed his eyes as the gorilla went down, he felt the tongue touching his penis and sizzled, Johnny then licked straight up cause the sheep to moan even louder then before.

His tongue slowly came all the way up to his lips leading to Eddie wrapping his arms around him. He gasped when he felt his waist being grabbed and drifted down.

He wanted to find the words to describe this sexual vibe he has but slightly turned to the shower. It was ready and Johnny pulled away and Eddie stepped in the shower first before pulling his lover along.

Once they were in, Eddie stood in front of the water, letting it rain down on him, all over his face and through his fluffy body then in back of him, Johnny wrapped his arms around his stomach.

The sheep closed his eyes and slowly moved his hips once again, he couldn't bare to not be sexually touched but they needed to wash up but Johnny seduced him but turned him around and stroking his wool of hair.

"Is having shower sex a thing? He thought to himself until he felt something pushing against his groin and instantly it left him drooling. It was Johnny's penis.

He knew this would lead to action so he tried to resist his urges, he tried so hard up to the point when Johnny started to move around. Eddie had to let it go and with his hands, he grabbed and squeezed his black butt.

Johnny moaned "That's it, I want you to feel me" He sexually said then grabbed the bottle of body wash and squeezed some on Eddie's head before massaging it in which made him sighed in relief.

"Johnny, I gotta ask...what was it that you found me attractive? He asked as he was washing his hair. Johnny looked down at him and looked. "Everything about you just screams sexually attractive" He said giving the best, most honest answer.

The sheep smiled "I was hoping you would say that" He responded knowing how sexy he is then Johnny went back to washing all around his head, he poured more on and ran his hands through his back then finally, his chest which turned him on.

"Thanks, now I'll do you" He said smirking then Johnny passed the body wash and Eddie squeezed some in his hands then applying it on his hair, some had gone down his back.

They were really enjoying each other's company, Eddie got more and washed his rock-hard 6-pack, he was falling in love all over again. About a few minutes, they just continued washing themselves and while doing that, they were making out.

* * *

Norman was panting and sat down after that long walk "I'm glad that's over, I need to rest" he sighed and started to close his eyes before opening them in shock when Gunter was dancing to _Bad by Michael Jackson,_ he was shaking his booty and was twirking with hands on the bench "You know you all love it" He said looking back and smiled.

A mom with two kids stopped to look but when she saw the kids showing interest, thinking it was very cool but their mother disagreed so she turned them away and gone in another direction.

Norman just froze with his mouth open and eyes widened "Rosita said that you should do whatever I say so I say come on inside" Gunter said while he twirked then got up then playing _Bille Jean_ before breaking out in moving to the beak with the correct steps.

"Woe is me" Norman boringly said as he was getting up.

 _ **I bet that Gunter is going to take advantage of what Rosita said to him and I find him fascinating with all that energy he has, I would invite him over to my house cause he could be the perfect party animal.**_

 ** _I don't like_** _ **Michael Jackson for reasons but NOT because he's a terrible singer or anything. His songs do tell a different story and there good but not the kind that makes you dance around.**_

 _ **Onto my main pairing, since they are getting engaged, they should feel closer now more then ever. I'm thinking for the next chapter that I'll have Eddie propose and towards the end, Nana will pay Marcus a visit.**_

 _ **Marcus if Johnny's dad but they changed it.**_


	14. The Secret Spot: Part 1

_**This is my fourteenth chapter of Sing.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Eddie/Johnny, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ ** M

When the shower was over, the two lovers got out after Eddie turned off the water "Showering with you was special" The gorilla faced his with a smile while wrapping himself. "Really, how so? The sheep asked while wrapping a towel around his naked body.

"Well, I feel like I truly connect with you" he took one of his hands "we both wanna runaway together. Eddie, thinking about what Johnny said about his grandmother was now being smart like if she is plotting to keep them apart then...

Just then, he heard his phone's ringtone which was Wham! song, _Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go_ "Hold that" They exited that bathroom "you go ahead and get dressed" Johnny gave him a quick kiss on the lips before going into the room.

The white Suffolk sheep felt his lips and smiled then went downstairs, he looked back before continued his walk to the phone. He was dripping wet so he took the towel from around his waist and wiped off the remained wetness then wrapped himself back up again.

His phone was right on top of his clothes and when he picked it up and answered it, he sat down besides his clothing "Eddie, I have some news for you and Johnny" Buster said happily smiling while Ricky was practicing his ballet dancing as he was taking a break.

"Buster" he was inching to tell him that he was biting his lower lip "I think me and Johnny are getting serious" He excitedly said but cleared his throat. "That's great but this is an important thing I'm about to tell you" The koala sad.

"Sorry, I'm just all hyped up" He said acting like a teenager again "what's the news? He asked. "I'm hosting a dancing contest with no reward, it's just for fun" He announced.

"Dancing? He asked in shock. "Yes, make sure to your boyfriend know" He said and started to hang up but Eddie halted him "You have to get a partner? He asked. "Absolutely, someone to dance with you is way more fun then doing it alone and don't worry about the stagehand thing, I already got that covered" He explained that he has everything under control this time then he hung up.

Eddie sat the phone down and look at the drawer beside his couch then pulled it open slowly but looked around in suspicion before putting his hands on the opening then got out a blue box and closed it back up.

He was going to go back upstairs but figured he'll stay down here so he loosened the towel once again and dried off then once fully dried, he put back on his tank top, pants, and jacket.

He was now completely dressed and picked up the box, placing it in his pocket and before making his way back upstairs with the towel, he took some cologne including his phone.

 **(0)**

Johnny was drying off, he was looking to impress his engaged boyfriend and after he was all dressed up in his green shirt and jacket. He was looking into the mirror Eddie had on the wall beside his bed.

"Looks good enough" He said checking his teeth then going through his hair "Okay, everything's in order" He said going for a more upgraded look if calls it until Eddie walked in.

The gorilla turned around "Eddie" He smiled awkwardly until the sheep got close to him "You don't need to impress me, I love you just the way you are" He said and kissed his cheek.

"That's what I'm trying get across to my dad" Johnny said and Eddie took his hands "I'm sure that he'll come around, I promised" He released his hands. Come on, we're going to my secret garden" He said but turned back and gave him the cologne.

"Cologne? He asked. "You ever had some? Eddie asked putting a arm on his shoulder. "Only ones that I stole" The gorilla said in depression then Eddie put the other hand on his other shoulder.

Johnny pulled him closer an passionately kiss him before Eddie parted out the room. Johnny looked at the glass bottle and read the title "Fragrance, makes you look irresistible to your husband"

He looked in the direction and of course he loved Eddie to death as much as he loves singing and feels complete with him so therefore, he spayed some on his face then patted it in before looking into the mirror once again.

He felt his face, he felt smooth, he also wanted to have sex again cause first time was amazing so he sprayed up his arms, on his neck and down his sides. He found some mints sitting on his dresser.

He took out two and popped them into his mouth then closed the box, he wanted this to be perfect like it was his future wedding which was coming hopefully soon cause he's ready for a new timeline.

Out the room he went and went downstairs to see Eddie waiting for him by the door. "Ready to go? He asked with a smile. "Yes, this is going to be great" He said happily.

"Trust me, I'll make this the greatest day of your life" He said taking his hand. Johnny looked so in love and smiled at him. Eddie had intended to keep that promise for the sake of his banishment.

They walked out the door and Johnny went right to the car while his boyfriend locked the door and walked to the car then they both got in at the same time. Eddie started the car up after the two buckled their seatbelts, backed up and drove off.

Johnny was sitting back in his seat, thinking of all the great things they could do now that they were a couple.

 _ **Buster just reported to his best friend that he's having a dance contest but only for fun but the sheep only knows how to waltz so he'll have to learn how to do other dances.**_

 ** _Next chapter, I will have Eddie explain the contest to his lover after his proposal. Marcus and Nana will in fact mean up as I told danielmisher10 via PM._**


	15. The Secret Spot: Part 2

**_This is my fifteenth chapter of Sing._**

 _ **Description:**_ _This'll be the chapter that gets your heart pumping and it's a sequel to chapter 9, kinda._

 _ **Pairings:**_ Eddie/Johnny, Buster/Ricky, Norman/Gunter, (Eddie/Buster (past) **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Pengwine and Nana Noodleman were having dinner since he he already set the table and wouldn't want it to go to waste. They were sitting on opposite ends for personal reasons.

"My grandson just walked out, gone after that criminal" She said twirling her spaghetti with rage. "Eddie's a grown man, he can make his own decisions" The penguin said taking a bite of his spaghetti.

"That may be so but being with a criminal is...it's just uncanny to me, let alone another male" She said after putting the fork and putting her hands together like an evil dictator.

Pengwine agreed with here despise not knowing Johnny was a criminal, he sighed and put down his fork "what is it you want me to do, spy on them? He suggested sarcastically.

"Precisely" She smiled evilly while tapping the tips of her fingers with each other. "The penguin face-palmed his forehead "As you wish Miss Noddleman" The sheep got back go eating but he that she is turned against her only family left but he decided to complain about it once he finished eating.

* * *

Eddie parked his car on the side of some other cars "Well, here we are" He looked at the gorilla and got out of the car. "This is really happening" He said to himself when the sheep opened the door for him "there you go" He said he got out then closed the door before they faced the garden.

"Wow, it's so big" He said looking at the size of it amazed. "Yeah, just wait until we get to the secret spot" He said and his right hand slid into Johnny's back pocket, much to his likeness.

If it's that special to you then" he placed his left hand on his, intertwining the romantic bond they shared "we should walk there in style" He looked at him and they walked on in.

* * *

Shortly after dinner, Pengwine was out the door, walking cause he doesn't felt like driving a car to sneak on people would be to risky "This is uncalled for" he walked down the street as other passed him "why do I always have to do her dirty work? He sighed in depression before bumping into a dog who was talking to someone on his work-phone leading both to the ground.

The dog instantly recovered by shaking his head and looked straight to see the penguin holding his head. "Oh my gosh" he crawled to his aid and put his hand on the top of his head and the other on the ground.

Pengwine grunted and opened his eyes then felt something kick in as he looked at the dog "Are you okay, I'm sorry...I should've been paying attention where I was going? He pulled out a hand.

Pengwine smiled, took his head then got up. His tail wagged "I'm glad your alright" He said putting a hand on his shoulder as he smiled. "Thanks uh" He tried to look for a nametag on his suit.

"Bob" he cleared his throat "Mr. Bob, I'm a reporter" He took his hand off of his shoulders. "Oh, your a reporter? He asked shaking his hand. "Yes, I work for Fox news" He explained straighten his tie.

"Well, I'm a butler for Nana Noddleman" He said back "the name is Pengwine" He introduced himself then they stopped shaking hands. "Say, would you like to hang out sometime cause you look like an interesting guy? He complimented.

The penguin heart skipped beats when those words were said "Of course" He said but cleared his throat "I mean, I'll be much obliged" He said putting his hands behind his back.

"Great" he got out a piece of pater and pencil then wrote down his address and number "Here's my information" He said giving him the paper then gave him a lick on the cheek.

Suddenly, his phone started to ring and got it out of his other pocket "Hope to see ya soon, Pengwine" He answered his phone and turned then walked away with the phone up to his ear.

The penguin slowly felt and rubbed his cheek where it was lick and blushingly smiled, his saliva was warm so he started to faint but caught himself "I gotta stay focused" He said started to give the look of affection but stopped himself.

* * *

Eddie and Johnny got their hand out of each other's pockets cause they were at the place, it had a fountain in the middle with a stature of two collided angels spitting water in opposite directions and a bench sitting in front.

"Eddie, this spot is perfect for us" Johnny said smiling and looked at him. "I know you would like it" He said after laughing. Johnny looked up at the clouds "It's getting late" he looked at his companion "we should probably start right away" He said in a rush and went to the other side of him.

Eddie did his part but getting on one knee, got out the ring then took his right hand and clearing his throat cause he wants this to be correct without any mess-ups. "Johnny, these pass two days have been great but I feel a powerful connection when I'm with you so will you marry me? He asked with his words coming from the heart.

The gorilla wasted no time but already could feel a tear drifting down his cheek "Eddie of course I'll marry you, I love you" He said and Eddie smiled as this success so he quickly got up and hugged him tightly after putting the ring on his finger.

Johnny hugged back but stumbled a little which made him lose his balance and fall to the ground, dragging Eddie down with him in the case that they laughed it out like it was an happy accident which it was.

"Johnny, Buster called me about another companion, dancing but there's no money involved.

"Dancing, you mean we get to preform together? He asked. "Yes but" he sat his head up and felt embarrassed for saying this cause he is rich so Johnny assumed that they teach you how to dance at an early age "I don't know many dances" He smiled a little, hoping that his future husband wouldn't laugh.

Instead, he kissed him "That's okay, I'm pretty sure that your a fast learner" He joked. Eddie chuckled then kissed him back. "It's a good thing that your cute" He said then rolled over.

 _ **As promised, Eddie told his fiancé about the companion after he proposed to him but one another note, they had better watch each other's their backs cause Pengwine is ordered to spy on them then report back to Nana but he has much love for Eddie but have loyalty for Nana and she could have him fired and the mansion in the only place he can call him.**_

 _ **He also have a love interest, a dog who is a reporter so things might turn out better for him. I'll have Eddie and his lover spend a little more time in the garden.**_

 _ **danielmisher10 originally had an idea for me to add Marcus and Nana spy on them but I spiced it up, I'll still consider his idea though.**_


	16. Having A Little More Fun, Seducing

**_This is my sixteenth chapter of Sing._**

 _ **Description:**_ _This'll be the chapter that gets your heart pumping and it's a sequel to chapter 9, kinda._

 _ **Pairings:**_ Eddie/Johnny, Buster/Ricky, Norman/Gunter, (Eddie/Buster (past) **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

The two kept up with the number of kisses, Johnny slowly started to unzip his partners jacket. He leaned up to get in a better position. Eddie chucked and smiled "Let's do it right here" He said being obsessed with his body.

The gorilla smiled and started to take off his jacket and green shirt then them next to the two. Eddie blushed as his felt his rock hard 4-pack and was so aroused that he panted sexually. "Please, undo my pants then I'll undo yours. Johnny was so caught up in the sexual activity that he had gone blind for a minute.

"Eddie, are you sure you wanna do this in public? He asked. "Well, only if your comfortable" He said sensitively. "I feel more confident if we're indoors cause even if this is a secret spot, it's unsanitary to have sex here.

Eddie sighed in disappointment cause he really wanted him right now but agreed with his terms. The gorilla noticed his face and said something to lighten the sheep's mood "We can just sit on the bench and make-out" He suggested.

Eddie smiled a little "Can we keep our disposed clothes off and touch each other" He asked desperately hopped. "Of course we can" They kissed as they got up from the grass.

Eddie sat on the bench and slouched like before on the couch while Johnny commented on his posture which was quite picturesque before walking over then put a hand on the sheep's cheek as he sat down beside him.

He was going to make the first kiss but Eddie quickly beat him to him and placed his lips roughly on his. Both closed their eyes ad Johnny tightly gripped the back of the other's head.

Eddie could feel his aroma that his boyfriend used so he pulled away for a second to thank him for using it, Johnny said that he wanted to smell good for this occasion before going back to making out

They moaned and grunted as their legs crossed each other forming an X, Johnny started getting more touchy so he ran a hand down his back causing the sheep to sigh in relief until he was his turn to feel something but he offered a requirement.

"Lay down on the back, I got another surprise for you and you're gonna love this even more" The sheep said passionately. Johnny trusted Eddie even though Buster Moon lied about the money so he laid back against the bench handle.

The white Suffolk sheep slowly leaned down with both of his hands on the sides of his face and bit his lower lip then out came the tongue, his body was moving at a slow pase.

Johnny rubbed his back before he felt Eddie's tongue enter in his mouth followed by his whole mouth. Their right hands collided and cupped together while they were passionately kiss when Johnny's tongue tangled with his.

* * *

Pengwine had searched for the two but no luck, he was going to give up though he would be scolded by Nana if he was speculating, that's for sure, he looked to his right and saw a garden then thought that it could be a relaxing opportunity to clear his mind before continuing in his search.

* * *

Eddie was now giving his lover some delicious hacks on the neck, the way he was sucking and scraping with his tongue was soothing to Johnny so their love was primary consummate.

Johnny was enjoying the sucking sounds he was making, he was more then ready to get married right this second but his wishful thinking will just have to seize for now.

Eddie finished and sealed it with a kiss before looking into his eyes 'I'm all done sleeping beauty" Johnny opened his eyes "did you enjoy my surprise? He asked sexually moving up while sizzling.

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much "Eddie giggled as Johnny slid both hands down his body, his wool was just undoubtedly luscious and he was just sexy all the way through.

The gorilla was pulling him into another heartfelt kiss until they both heard someone clear their throat and froze then breathed in fear. "I've been looking for you two" A familiar voice said and the couple turned their heads to see Pengwine standing directly in front of them with the face of fear.

* * *

Norman was sitting down on a stool looking at his watch, he understood why but seems like his wife wants him to be Gunter's pretend husband, at least that's what he thought of this whole idea.

Gunter was practicing his jersey turnpike dance until Norman got up. "Gunter, what're you doing? He asked. The flamboyant pig had just turned his head "I'm just getting ready for bed? He asked then leaned to far down and got stuck in the position.

"Norman, Mind helping a guy up? He asked and the business pig rolled his eyes, went behind him and pulled his shoulders back to him with force. Gunter took him be surprise and told him that he just needs to lay down on his back so he got down on his knees and laid down.

Norman was honestly thinking about going to bed himself but offered to drag him instead of the leaving him, he was annoying and doesn't know how Rosita puts up with him.

That was self-explanatory enough but he made a bet with her so he was in a blockade. Anyways, as he was arguing with himself, Gunter tripped him over and he fell right on top of him after he quickly flipped over.

"You were faking weren't you? Norman said seeing this coming. "Mmmmaybe, now, you will have be to kissing me" He said trying to confuse him. "Are your for real? He asked getting disgusted.

"You want me to call Mrs. Rosita and tell her that you lost the bet? He said reaching into his pocket to grab his phone. "Uh, that won't be nessercery" He chuckled before grabbed his hand and pulling it out then after Gunter smirked at him. He pulled Norman towards him while Norman gulped down his gutt and puckered his lips.

 **55 minutes later after the dreadful and unpleasant kiss.**

In Gunter's bedroom, Norman was in the bed, laying on his side but had his eyes wide open like he's seen a ghost. Gunter was dancing his way into bed. "Gute Nacht Norman" he got under the covers "schlafe gut" he turned of his lamp, leaned over to kiss him on cheek before going back and going to sleep.

Norman just stayed silent cause he was paralyzed at what just happened.

* * *

 _ **Johnny and Eddie are still my #1 couple but Gunter looks like to have fallen deeply in love and I can't blame him. Rosita's right, Norman is a wild card so it would be understandable to have to deal with him as her partner.**_

 _ **Things are not looking good for the happy couple but Pengwine is not as nasty as Nana so this might turn out okay.**_

 _ **Next chapter features betrayal, dating, planning, consulting and business for Nama, she's like the spirit animal of**_ ** _Veronica Harrington from the soap opera, "The Haves and the Have Nots._**

 ** _Noticing that this is my most successful story, I think it would be fun to play with your minds a little._**


	17. Just Need A Little Love

_**This is my seventeenth chapter of Sing.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Eddie/Johnny, Buster/Ricky, Norman/Gunter, Pengwine/Bob (Eddie/Buster (past) **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

At the theater, Buster Moon was getting ready for bed by pulling out his drawer, he yawned "Ricky, you wanna join me? He asked after the yawn but the frog was busy doing stretches while a hand was on a fire cabinet.

"In a minute" He said then Buster climbed up on the knobs to the chair and jumped into the drawer after stripping naked. Ricky figured he should stop for now as Buster had previously stated, something that his brothers wouldn't want.

His statement was clear, he was through bring a member since Howie wanted to control the group that _he_ crated. He looked around "Buster _,_ where are you? He asked quietly when the koala stood up.

Ricky understood why his possible boyfriend sleeps in a drawer, he wasn't surprised at all like he had automatically knew that. He got a running start and jumped on the chair.

He could see Buster putting on a sexy pose by laying across with his blanket covering his lower half. The koala patted a side in front of him. The frog smiled and jumped on in and started to take off his outfit.

Buster Moon smiled and blushes bright red on his cheeks then after he was declothed, the frog got down beside him and Buster made the first move and rolled on top of him with a convincing grin on his face.

* * *

Eddie and Johnny was still frozen in fear until Pengwine spoke "you two gonna lay there with your mouths open? He asked. The white sheep cleared his throat and got up off of his boyfriend then got up from the bench while Johnny was sitting up.

"It's true that he's your boyfriend? He asked. Eddie looked at Johnny who smile and winked at him, he knew Pengwine since his parents died and had a brotherly relationship so he could trust him.

He turned back to the penguin "Yes" Johnny got up and stood beside his lover then took his hand "I'm very much in love" He said giving a smile at the gorilla. "So, she was right after all" He said with neither having a clue of what he's talk about.

"What's do you mean? Johnny asked. "Wait, are you talking about Nana? He asked getting an idea though he doubts it. "Yes, she told me to come find you but I have nothing to do with them, honest.

"I knew this would happen" Johnny said feeling the pressure coming on but Eddie pulled him close making him feel a lot better. The sheep sighed "Well, if your right then" he turned to Johnny "Maybe we should runaway together" They kissed each other for who knows now long then parted afterwards.

"You should, so I suggest that you stay away from the mansion until things cool down". What about you, aren't you loyal to my grandmother? Eddie asked. "For the time being" He said after sighing.

It was Eddie's turn to confess something so he turned to Johnny and took his hands, he looked into his eyes and saw truthiness "I remember my parents telling me that on the news...there was a break-in at the mansion" He slowly said.

Johnny thought of his past, it was a Wednesday and they were setting off on their heist, he was the getaway driver. Johnny rubbed Eddie's cheek down cause they were now in major jeopardy.

Pengwine patted his flippers at his side "I guess, I better get going" He said before he was hugged by the two. He was never hugged before by Nana since she was too busy with her wealth.

It was a small one then they parted "It's getting late so you two must be pretty tired" He guess. "We are actually, we're heading right to bed" Eddie crossed two and put them behind his back.

Pengwine just watches at the two lovers headed towards the car after getting their jackets, shirt and tank top, started it up and backed up then drove on home before the penguin sighed. He got out the note out of his picket that the reporter gave him.

* * *

While onto their home, Johnny asked Eddie if he was feeling excited as he was "Really, what for? He asked unknowing of the topic. "isn't it obvious, we're getting married tomorrow" He said.

All Eddie did was giggle "Johnny, we have to clear out names first" He said seeing through his delusional eyes. Johnny figured he'd say that but he got comfused on that last part.

"What do you mean us? He asked. "After you left the house, my grandmother told me that if I wanted to be with you then I'm a criminal as well. "See, this is what I've been talking about" He said as he had previously warned him before.

"The thing is, I don't really care if I wanna be with you, weather you're a former criminal or not. "What're you saying, don't you love her? He asked but luckily, Eddie wasn't offended.

"Of course I do...I just don't like visiting her cause every time she gives me a lecture on my laziness. Eddie turned the corner into the many deluxe houses and right to the left, he parked right in the driveway.

He turned the engine off, unplugging his keys and sit back in his seat after deeply sighing "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to wrap me head around this whole situation" He said feeling his head like he was in agony.

"I know just what you need" Johnny said getting out of the car and went to the other side after closing his door, Eddie got out by himself and closed the door then the gorilla kissed the sheep before both walked to the door.

Eddie got the keys out of his pocket to unlock the door leading to the inside. Once stepped in, Johnny immediately pulled Eddie close to his body which caused him to wrap his arms around him, Eddie just threw the keys on the couch as he felt his jacket being unzipped again.

They roughly kissed each other, moaning and groaning, the sheep removed Johnny's black leather jacket with him support by letting his arms drop down then neck was his jacket which he took off revealing his white fluffiness and threw it on the couch along with Johnny's jacket.

They resumed kiss with Eddie jumping and wrapping his legs around his waist. He rubbed into his black thick fur. The touch was soothing and releasing stress. They got into the room and Eddie was put back down on the ground and Johnny unbuttoned his pants thus pulling then down.

Eddie was being so seductive right now so he just stepped on backwards and laid down on then bed with his arms above his head then waited for Johnny to undo his orange shorts.

Filling the room with everlasting love, Johnny had successfully in getting his pants down and got up then just looked at him. Eddie smiled back at him while he scooted back.

Johnny put his knees on the bed as Eddie began to giggle, the gorilla laid his chest on his leading the sheep to moan. Johnny had something that Buster could never and that was lust.

Johnny raised on up and have his passionate kisses on his on his lips, it was not a second waste for them to put their tongues on each others mouth, the breaths mashed together like that was exciting.

Eddie was rubbing his back implying that his kisses felt good to him. Johnny started to sweat so he leaned on up to wipe it off before getting back into the action though Eddie insisted that they rolled over and they in fact did.

The lack of sleep began to take over causing the sheep to yawn and laid in comfort on the rock-hard chest, feel his heartbeat. "We should get some sleep" Johnny said. Eddie was rubbing his chest, feeling every ab "Okay" He rolled over besides him but they got up and pulled back the covers before getting in.

They just laid there until Eddie rolled on his side "You wanna...cuddle together? He said finding himself addicted to his fiancé. Johnny just smiled "I'd like that" He said and pulled him close to his body.

Eddie nuzzled his chest and noticing that Eddie is the same height as him, he had the opportunity to stock the back of his head. "I love you so much, Johnny" He kiss his lips one more before snuggling up and going to sleep.

The other male was feeling a powerful connection and even maintained a relationship better then with his father. He kissed his forehead as it was the last one for the night and went to sleep on his shoulder.

* * *

 _ **Don't think I forget about Buster and Ricky, I've been consistent with Johnny and Eddie so I'd say that Gunter and Norman are an unlikely couple to my expense. Some #HAHN references ahead and some in this chapter so find them.**_

 _ **Next chapter, we'll get deeper into drama starting with Pengwine.**_


	18. Rough Night

**_This is my eighteenth chapter of Sing._**

 ** _Pairings:_** Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman, Pengwine/Bob **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ _M_

Mr. Bob was in his fancy robe with blue fuzzy flippers on his feet, laying across his red couch. "I wish I was married" He said sighing in depression before getting up and making his way to bed until he heard the doorbell ring so he went and answered it.

He opened it and smiled when he saw Pengwine stand there smiling "You decided to come? He smiled as well and invited him in "Thanks for having me here" The penguin said stepping in and looked around.

"it was my pleasure" He closed the door "This is quite a delightful place you have" He complimented. That's very kind of you" He replied back before stepping closer to him and rubbing a backhand down the cheek.

"Uh, do you realize I just go here? He asked reminding him. "Right" he pulled his hand away "where are my manners" He felt shamed. "So, you're going to bed? The penguin asked seeing that he had his robe on.

"Yes' he yawned "I am and turned his back towards him "though, now that your here, I could use someone to sleep with" He said sexually turning his head to him. "Me, but I usually sleep by myself? He asked.

The reporter giggled and said that he insisted. Pengwine was a natural born gentleman so he'll be foolish not to accept the offer so he slowly nodded then Bob smiled 'You ready are an interesting person" His tail wagged then walked to his room.

The penguin told him that he'll be there in a minute. "Don't be too long" The dog said smiling and headed to the room. Pengwine was truly happy now but Nana took him in when he was just an egg.

Since then, she had feed some and bathed him almost like a son and he continued to live there as a butler. Pengwine deeply sighed and went on but when he got there, he was shocked at what was in front of him.

It was Bob partly laying on the bed and Pengwine was thinking "we've just met and you wanna do sex scene". His slowly walked over to him after closing the door and tried to explain but when he was trying to get the words out, his desires were taking a toll on him.

His eyes kept scanning the dog's body but when he got up, various amounts of pressure began to rise up. Bob got up and walked towards him making the penguin feel conscious to much that he was tempting with he swiftly moved his arms slightly on his cheek bones and held steady as he moved closer to his body.

"Pengwine, what're you doing? Bob asked as the other male was licking his neck with his tongue but he quickly pulled away after the question. "I thought that" He paused and cleared his throat.

He chuckled "it's okay" He said and wrapped his arms around his neck which was quite psychological at first "tell me, do you prefer to sleep naked or in clothes? He said panted sexually.

"What do you mean? He asked while the dog was wrapping his hands around his waist. "Undress me and you'll find out" He said seducing him. Pengwine gulped down but manned up and did as he was told.

One tail hanging down which he pulled unleashing the robe and revealing all brown fur. Pengwine took a deep breath and bit his lower lip, he felt queasy to be honest. Bob smirked a little, saying that he's quite cute when he's speechless.

The dog just turned and walked to the bed and got in then just laid there looking at his possible boyfriend "Coming to bed? He asked. The penguin honestly was not a very influenceable type of guy.

In other words, he wasn't a cuddly kind of companion like most are. "Uh, I think I'll just sleep on the floor" He said with a fake smile and gone into the closet to get a cozy blue out.

"Oh" he looked down and laid down on the pillow, facing the other side then sighed in disappointment, he hated himself for scaring him like that but he lived alone and didn't have any company.

Being a news reporter for Buster's theater was the only thing he knew and a grown man should know how to act but maybe he took Pengwine being an interesting character too far.

That said, he wondered if they could just start over cause it's possible he was lack of sleep making him talk sexy to him. Pengwine was hearing every word the dog said while looking compunctionous as well, he should've waited a while to get to know him a bit better.

"Hey, you sleep yet? The dog asked but the penguin stayed silent so Bob rolled over and looked down "Look, today is a new day so we can start fresh" He said. Silence still was present but Pengwine looked up at him. "Are you implying that we should go out on a date? He speculated.

"Sure, why not" He smiled. The penguin was overwhelmed and wanted to go but unfortunately, he had to return to Nana with the update though he secretly wished that he could live his own life and not have to worry.

Being as it may, Nana cares for no one else feelings except her own and that doesn't apply to his grandson.

 ** _A simple chapter with penguin to make it more entertaining cause while he's a butler, Nana orders him around hand and foot so that's not right. I kinda overdid it here but the next chapter, we'll get back to the popular couple starting with more_** _ **intimacy and affection plus more smoothness.**_


	19. Seductive Eddie

_**This is my nineteenth chapter of Sing.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman, Pengwine/Bob **(Slash)**

 _ **Inspiration:**_ Last night's episode of #HAHN with David and Erica was quite tempting and interesting all at the same time not to mention the preview of the next one so I've been meaning to boost up Johnny and Eddie's sex life. That was a PERFECT example right there. Also, Tyler Perry is in my option an inspiring man.

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Morning came at Johnny's new home and he was snoozing away until his hand was hoping to feel soft wool but all it could feel was air "Eddie darling? He said sleepily then opened his eyes a bit more and quickly sat up.

"Eddie? He said again and sat on the edge of the bed then ran his fingers through his hair "Did he go somewhere? He thought "if his grandmother catches him" He wasted no time and ran out the door, down the hall then down the stairs.

He was having a panicky fit until he smelled something cooking and turned, noticing Eddie. "Good morning" The sheep said upon hearing the quick steps before flipping the eggs.

He had the radio on, playing " _How Deep Is Your Love_ _by Bee Gees_. Johnny also noticed that he had his red speedo on but was still shirtless. "but, I thought you left" He asked his boyfriend. All Eddie did was laugh, turned off the stove and turned around, putting on a sexy role then walked to him after the gorilla came down.

The Suffolk sleep smiled as he was in a very arousing mood and put a hand on his cheek and wizzled it down then used his other hand to place on his back as he got closer.

'Your so handsome" He said breathing sexy before sliding his hand that was on his cheek to his chin making Johnny gulp down "Eddie, are you-" he was cut off when the sheep kissed him leading the gorilla to skip the question he was about to ask and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Let's have sex on the couch" He suggested before pulling his speedos off before jumping into his strong arms and continued with passionate kisses. Eddie was acting strange this morning and it was obvious that Johnny loved it a lot.

He smiled and nodded his head before he walked over to the more comfortable area. Eddie giggled like he had never did before as he was gently on the handle of the couch.

He looked up at him as his arms were still wrapped around him and Johnny slowly pulled himself into the kiss and Eddie had easily scooted onto the cushions with Johnny willingly going along with it.

The sheep's legs were wrapped around his waist as he was feeling stimulated and he resumed to move farther onto the couch until the end then it was time for the real action to begin.

Eddie made the first move like he did before and leaned up, he bit his lower lip before mouthing it all in. Johnny was beginning to feel sexually attracted to his new side of him and wasn't hoping that it would end soon.

That said, his left hand ran through Eddie's side making him sizzle "that's it" He panted and laid back while he just took it with ease. Johnny was now in full command so the first thing that he did was give his sexified fiancé a hickey following up by sucking his neck.

Eddie rised his back up in motion indecating that it was fantastic, he just went into lala land while Johnny was doing all the work but it fizzled out when he rolled over, not knowing that there wasn't enough space so he fell on his back which didn't seem to phase him.

Eddie rised up "you know, being your boyfriend...I have you tell you" He said stroking his thick fur "When Buster's theater crumbled, he opened up a car wash and offered me to join.

"Buster was at a carwash? He said unknowing of his backstory when his father was still alive. "Yes, it was more like a part-time thing rather then a full time. He admitted after a sigh cause he actually quite enjoyed cleaning in his underwear once he was not scared of seeing Buster in a speedo anymore.

Johnny rolled over to the side while Eddie laid down at an angle and a gorilla hand on patted down next to him "It wouldn't happen to be a sexy carwash" He asked. "It was but I control the lights" The sheep said breathing slowly but Johnny shushed him up.

"If you liked to so much then maybe we can do it together" He scared his thoughts before getting on top of him. Eddie just blushed cause he was for sure that it was a temporary thing.

"I like that" It was all he said and sat up then wrapped his legs around his waist. Johnny sat crisscrossed and both had arms wrapped around each other then hugged tightly while rocking back and forth.

The two had a hunger for each other so this served as a proud moment for them, they just close their eyes and allowed the feels to collide. The tension was building up the pressure between them.

Johnny was holding on while feeling the amount of joyable strain overcoming his whole body, the closer the more intense he gotton. It went into a state where he moaned at the point of Eddie thrusting.

The pressure was to much, filled with love "I love you so much" The sheep said leaning his upper body back. "I know" The gorilla leaned in for a passionate kiss on his lower lip while holding his back with one hand.

Eddie did his part and pulled him in deeper then closed his eyes as his tongue was submitted, both slowly went down to the floor. Johnny had his eyes closed and moved swiftly with his hand removed from his back and on his side.

Suddenly, his erection was coming about so he took this moment to fully give his body away to him. It was starting to looks like a drug addiction from a point of view, Johnny went from kissing his future husband to kissing down his chest.

Every kiss was like an angel in Eddie's mind cause his lips were so soft, the sheep gasped in romance as Johnny licked up. Eddie was feeling like he was getting a nice soothing and relaxing massage, his arms were above his head as he kept his eyes closed.

Out of all the moments they've had sex, this has to be the most beautiful and Eddie was enjoying every minute of it.

 _ **My most sexist chapter to date as I promised but certainly not my best, I'll give you that much. To a degree, I can predict that after this, these two won't be able to keep their hands off of each other and can you blame them.**_

 _ **For the song, I'm not really into 70's or 80's music but this song a more about sex if you think about this particular pairing now that that are totally in love, in my version.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be a follow up with the continuation of intercourse but for the most part we'll have another gorilla with the yellow shirt which seems like a younger brother to me.**_


	20. Hungry For Some Loving

**_This is my twentieth chapter of Sing._**

 ** _Description:_** _Johnny and Eddie are about to get real touchy and more romantic with one another. A background gorilla as I said in the last chapter is here and his name is Phil._

 ** _Pairings: _** Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman, Pengwine/Bob **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Eddie still had his eyes closed until he opened them "Johnny, I need to get up so I can make breakfast" He said noticing his nuzzling his chest. He stopped and leaned up "Right" he got up "sorry" he pulled out a hand and helped his boyfriend up.

"Thanks" He said before smiling "That was amazing" He claimed and blushed. Johnny just smiled "your quite welcome" He said back. Eddie pulled him into a kiss while going towards the kitchen area then pulled away as he smoothly walked back to the stove to finish cooking.

Johnny felt his lips and smiled again before getting his underwear back on and sat down. Eddie turned the fire back on and flipped the eggs again until he phone started to vibrate on the table.

"Would you mind getting that? He asked while sizzling the bacon. "Sure thing" The gorilla said before grabbing the phone off of the table and opened it up, Buster called so Johnny called his back.

"This is Johnny, I'm using Eddie's phone" He explained so he didn't get confused. "Oh Johnny, I actually wanted to talk to you about something" He claimed. "Oh, what is it? He asked shocked.

"Eddie texted me earlier that both of you needed to clear your names so I'm going to work on that as soon as possible' Johnny was breaking up his voice but held it down.

"Thank you" He finally said. "Hey, I want you and Eddie to be together so I'll make it happen" He said. Buster had a towel wrapped around his lower half, Ricky had on his back like a horse and was giving him a massage.

Johnny saw Eddie bring the breakfast to the table "I gotta go now but I'll talk to you later" He hung up and out the phone back on the table. "So, what do you think? Eddie asked sitting down next to him cause he had already ate.

"I love you now more then ever" He said in excitement and pulled the sheep into longing kiss and kept kissing his lips until he had enough. "Glad your happy about the news" He said before getting up from the table.

"I gotta go see Pengwine" He said and grabbed his phone, put it in his pocket "I'll be back soon" He gave Johnny a quick kiss on the cheek before running upstairs to shower and get dressed.

Suddenly, as Johnny started eating, he heard a knock on the door. He speculated that it to be his dad or his two brothers, most likely to make amends so he got up and walked towards the door.

He opened it only to find that it wasn't dad nor his brothers but another gorilla with a yellow shirt playing with his fingers. "Sorry, I thought you were my dad" he stepped outside, gently closed the door behind him and leaned his back against it.

"Who are you? He asked crossing his arms. "My name is Phillip and I'm" he pushed right there. "Go on" Johnny said. "Your younger brother" Johnny unfolded his arms and looked clearly at him.

"You sure cause I was born an only child? He said not believing it. "What could I do to prove it to you? He asked. "I don't know, maybe a DNA test" He said sounding bored.

"Okay, I'll do that" He said before walking away after saying goodbye. Johnny watched him as he walked down the street and felt a bit guilty for not being so sociable but he sighed and gone back inside to eat his breakfast.

 **(0)**

Eddie stripped out his clothes while the shower was running, he sighed and he looked at himself in the mirror "Johnny loves me that way I am and I'm never gonna chance that" He said to himself and turned and got it.

He pulled the curtains over the tub and began washing all over his body then as he washed, he wished that Johnny joined him cause he got used to the two being in here and for him not being present, it just felt very lonesome to him.

It was not effecting his friendship with Buster at all cause he's with Ricky but they still see each other time to time in fact, he was just thinking about visiting him after. He grabbed the soup, squeezed some in his hands then put the bottle back down before washed his wool.

The wool was typically his whole body hence being a sheep. He shed a tear or two like he was about to go on a suicide mission which would be totally crazy, he was sad until he had heard the door open up.

"Johnny? The gorilla looked at Eddie's shadow, smiled and pulled down his underwear for the second time then pulled back the curtain "want some company? He asked as he was getting in. Eddie turned to see him, walked up and kissed him on the lips.

"How was your breakfast? He asked with his arms wrapped around his neck. "It was great" He said while pulling the sheep towards him and places his hands on his head then slowly cratered it down.

The two didn't take long for them to hit the wall, Eddie had his stomach against it and Johnny was moving up and down, trying to drown his fiancé in his eternal love. He was happy now and closed his eyes in order to get the best out of it which lasted for a while.

Eddie turned around while displaying sexy action and grabbed Johnny then pulled him close before the gorilla willingly opened his mouth to allow his boyfriend to play inside so the sheep extended his tongue and inserted it right in.

It felt every aspect of his mouth, it was hot and smelled wonderful then Johnny put his leg on his waist implying that his love wanted to go a little deeper, he join in after a two seconds.

It was pure saliva swapping around and they really enjoyed it very much. "Johnny" the sheep pushed him away and connected his head with his own "once we clear our names and get married, you wanna start a family?

 _ **Eddie Noddleman is over thinking this out of proportion but seems like he really wants his happy ending and know very well that Johnny wants his as well but Eddie is way in over his head.**_

 _ **Farther more, he's one of the sweatiest and thoughtful boyfriends you could ever ask for, he texted Buster on Johnny's behalf so he's got it all under control.**_

 _ **Next chapter will go back to Norman/Gunter and their getting more closer but Gunter's still a crazy party animal.**_


	21. Finding A Way To His Heart

**_This is my twenty-first chapter of Sing._**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman, Pengwine/Bob **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Norman was all dress up to go to work but hated late night cause Gunter kept on trying to cuddle up to him with a hand around him, like a healthy couple should. He was straightening his tie as he walked downstairs and walked passed the kitchen when he stopped and peeked his head to the doorway.

What he saw was unbelievable and cannot unsee, it was the flamboyant pig wear an apron. Hmm" He was pouring some hot coffee until he saw Norman "Morning" He smiled at him.

"Gunter, what're you doing? He said in shock. "I kinda felt bad about last night so I wanted to make it up to you" He said walked over and handed him the coffee. Norman just stared at him and he started back.

"Drink up" He said before going back to the counter to cook. Norman looked the the mug that had the German flag on it. "What is this? He took a sip of it and his eyes widened then took a couple of more sips.

"Gunter, this coffee is amazing, what's in it? He asked looking up at him after getting the taste of goodness.

"It's strawberry, kronung and a lot of love" He turned his head and turned back. Norman smiled for the first time since he saw Gunter, he's one crazy pig but a crazy pig that makes good coffee.

He took another sip cause it was that good, took another and another. "This is very good" He said. You like? Gunter turned his head once more.

Yes, where did you learn how to make coffee? Well, when I was growing up, my mother used to had me drink coffee with different mixtures in it and my father worked for a coffee company" He said explaining his backstory.

"Wow, that's interesting" He said before looking at his watch. "Well, I gotta go" He said taking his leave out until he felt a hand pulling him back. "You almost forgot something" He said and planned a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Have a nice day at work" He was patting his cheek. Norman just thanked him, turned and walking out the door while Gunter went back to whatever he was doing. Norman closed the door behind him and just drunk the rest of the coffie, he couldn't get enough of it.

He sighed in relief, thinking that since he loved Gunter's coffee that wondered if he could have it again. He started to walk towards the street when he saw his lovely wife walking with the kids to where he was going.

"Rosia, where are you headed? He asked. "We're headed to Buster's theater, I'm gonna ask what kind of dance moves I should do for the dance contest. "What's great honey" "we're gonna ask as well" one of the piglets said causing Rosita to laugh. So, how are things with your new " roommate"? She said in quotes to block out the kids on what she really meant.

"It's in progress, I'm heading off to work" He said ignoring the fact that he was still regreting this decision. "Oh, have a good day at work then" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek before they went off to the theater.

Norman breathed in and out cause these mixed feelings about Gunter were ascending fast but he hasn't fallen in love with him, at least that's that he thinks and doesn't know for sure cause he was a married man.

* * *

Johnny and Eddie were driving to the theater and they parked far to the left and got out. "What do you mean by starting a family? The gorilla asked "you mean having kids.

"I've been wanting to ask you when we got into my secret spot but, we were moving too fast" The sheep explained starting to hold his hand. Johnny thought that talking about kids now was explanatory cause this was the perfect time but he wasn't expecting this to be a topic to be made of it.

They two went inside one by one while the other held the door open for his boyfriend then they held hands while going to find a seat when Buster approached them. "Eddie, how're you both doing? He asked.

"We're both grateful" He replied. "Yeah and thanks "Eddie was put under his arm, his head resting on his shoulder while his hand rubbing the middle of his chest, Johnny was rubbing on his back.

Buster just smiled and beside him came Ricky running. "It was my pleasure. "Hey, what's going on here? The frog asked, wanting to get in on the subject but he was ignored.

"I'll head to the jail right now" The koala said to both of them and they got down to his level and hugged him then parted after some seconds had passed before going to find seats.

"What's going on? He asked again. Buster turned to face him and but Botha's hands on his shoulders "I'm just helping a friend out with a problem" He said and kissed his forehead.

Just then, Rosita came inside and saw him" she walked over to him. "Rosita, good to see you again" He said happily. "I wanted to ask you about the dance" She said until her piglets ran laughing which scared Ricky.

"Kids, don't run in Buster's theater" She shouted to them and they just ran down the aisle until they saw a gorilla and a sheep so the children ran to them. Some got up on Johnny's lap "Hey, aren't you cute" He said holding up the piglet. "I'm Jasper" He said giggling.

Rosita walked up to them and rightfully apologized but he said that it was quite alright. Eddie was next to have piglets in his lap "Well, hello" He said looking down and smiled.

"You know, this could work out pretty well" Eddie looked at his lover "How so? He said as he was holding the piglet in his arms. "Rosita's piglets makes me believe that we could make great parents one day.

Eddie gladly smiled that he answered his question about having a family.

 _ **That's the end of this chapter and I gotta say that I really enjoyed this especially with Gunter fixing his mistake from last night so I wanna continue with him for the next few chapters and Pengwine but I promise that I'll get back to the main couple cause I know that your eager to know more.**_

 _ **Krönung is a type of coffee that was made in Germany, I just thought that what's Gunter drinks on account on his free-spirited self. Then again, I don't drink any kind of coffee cause it tastes gross to me but I see why it wakes up a person in the morning.**_


	22. Time For Good Influence

_**This is my twenty-second chapter of Sing.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman, Pengwine/Bob **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Gunter was washing his hands cause he was about to eating a salad until he heard his cell phone ringing so with a clean hand, he took it out of his pocket, sat it down four feet beside the sink, saw that it was Norman and put it on speaker before answering. "Norman, how're are things...okay? He asked.

"Yeah but I need you to make some more of that delicious coffee" He was twisting the cord at his office deck. "Gee, If that's what you want" Gunter said not knowing that he liked it that much and was about to hang up until Norman said to wait a minute then he paused.

"About last night, I wasn't being a good roommate with you so" he stopped twisting the phone" perhaps we could start over" he felt his face flush "let me make it up to you, we could go out to a dance club" He said.

"Really, that tis sounding great" He said. "Okay, I'll see ya when I get home" He said and hung up the phone and continued working on the computer. Gunter put the phone back in his pocket and dug into his food.

* * *

Pengwine was still sleeping in his sleeping bag before being woken up by Bob "Hey, ready to go on our date? He asked excitedly. The penguin yawn and looked at what he had, a blue tank top with blue shorts and carrying a picnic basket and a red 'n white blanket.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock "It's 10:00PM, I have to get back" He thought and quickly pulled back the covers off of him, got out then stood up "My deepest apologies but I gotta get back to my mansion" He dusted himself off.

"Oh" he lowered his basket "I understand that you got other things to do" He said in depression and turned away then walked out to the kitchen to put the stuff away. Pengwine felt guilt cause Bob was a very sweet and kind person who plans for the two of them and he turned him down just cause of his loyalty.

He could stay for another day but Nana would track him down though he wasn't quite as when he first started, it was always work with him and some butlers enjoy that life but being with Bob makes him feel very much...alive.

The reporter was just sitting on a stool while the basket was sitting in from on him, his elbows on the table and sighed, he really did hope that the penguin would be willing but-

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Pengwine smiling "a picnic sounds great" He smiled. The dog smiled back and wagged his tail then got down "What happened, you change your mind?

'It's a bit more complicated then that" The penguin said snickering. "I mean, I don't wanna be in the way" He cleared it up. Pengwine just gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "Don't worry, we'll have our date then I'll be on my way" He gave his schedule.

"You don't know how happy this makes me" he got the basket and the blanket "we're gonna have the best time" He walked passed him, going towards the door.

* * *

Gunter had finished eating and was now watching television, one of his German show apparently. He was laying down on his back with the remote in hand and his head looking to the television.

He sighed "I'm bored" he turned off his television and got up, he pointed the remote to the jukebox that was right beside the television. It played some tango music which was his most favorite and danced away.

It was always his passion cause his parents were professionals but what's a story for Norman when he gets home "Well I better go make tis coffee" The pig said going into a Snagglepuss style exit right to the kitchen.

He still had the music playing and as he was getting the coffee mix out of his cabinet, his booty was shaking. He closed it back up after sitting the mix on the counter "Now to get the pot" He said getting down on his knees and opened up the lower cabinet.

"Where are you, little glass pot? He called out. "Ah, here it tis" He grabbed it, closed it up and got up before sitting the pot inside the coffee maker. Norman is gonna love me for this" He said to himself when he attempted to add some Krönung into the grinds and mix it in, got a spoon and started to put some on the top.

After that was finished up, he put the coffee mix back up until next time when his roommate is craving some more and just walked away, it'll beep when it's done. He laid on the couch on his back with one leg dangling off, looking up at the ceiling.

"I wonder how is Rosia doing? He asked himself before thinking about how to impress her husband even more, he could give him a massage or have five of the little piglets come over, now that would really impress him cause he can tell that he was torn a little inside.

Either one would do nicely but Norman would be back by then though he could surprise him so he got up "I'll go see Rosita" He said" she said that his husband gets off at eleven and tis ten fifty right now.

He ran out the door and decided to do some jogging on the way, getting some workout going cause he's an athlete.

 ** _I don't know if can tell but Bob seems to make the penguin happy, I'm confirming their relationship in front of Gunter/Norman which leads me to notice that fans seemed to misunderstood me when I said unlikely pairing so to clear it up, the meaning is bitter friends nor emeries...I believe._**

 ** _Next chapter will be about parenting skills for the two and if you are curious about Johnny/Eddie, don't be cause I've got something extra sexy planned for those lovebirds after my break._**


	23. Something Planned, Simple Date Rush

_**This is my twenty-third chapter of Sing.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman, Pengwine/Bob **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Gunter was at a rush to her house until he saw that Rosita was just returning from the theater with her remaining piglets so jobbed on over "Gunter" five of the piglets ran over to him.

Rosita giggled "So, how's your time with Norman been so far" She asked. "Fine, he asked me to make coffee when he returns" He said while two piglets were pulling on his ears.

"That's sweet of you" She smiled knowing how kind-hearted he is but caught Tess dangling by one of his ears and told her to get down "'Tis okay, I don't mind at all but I wanna surprise your spouse today. He admitted.

"Oh, what do you have in mind? She asked. "Five of the piglet will do, I want him to feel home" He explained grabbed one of the piglets and put her down. "You're a true angel, Gunter" She looked at her children and got down on her knees.

"Kids, what do you think about stay with Gunter for a while? She asked excitingly and all the children burst out in joy then they all gather around the pig. "Now, I can only pick five" He made clearly.

The piglets gone silent "Hmm, how about these" He pointed to each one. "Sure, George, Andy, Tess, Freddy and Casper...you go with Gunter" She ordered and the five jumped on his like a pack of wolves.

"Norman is going to be happy you did this for him" She said before walking passed him "let's go children" the piglets caught up to her leaving Gunter "So, you got anything for us? Casper asked tugging his gold jacket.

"Why of course, uncle Gunter will make you special lunch" He said. "Uh, we already ate" Freddy said, speaking for his brothers and sister. "Okay, come..Gunter will find something fun for you" He turned and walked towards the house making the piglets follow shortly after.

* * *

Multiple couples were either flying different kites, fishing or swimming, they were enjoying themselves. Pengwine and Bob were walking across the bridge but Bob noticed that his possible boyfriend was glum so he asked if something was wrong.

"Nothing, nothing at all" He lied and looked at the dog "he sure is beautiful and very confident" He thought then faced forward to avoid being suspected. "Pengwine" they stopped and the dog turned his chin to him again, feeling like there's something that he's not telling him.

The penguin looked down "I- He started but paused "I was wonder where're we going" He lied again but then Bob caught onto his lie until Pengwine improvised and pushed himself into a kiss which the reporter was shocked but sadly, it didn't last very long.

Pengwine pulled away and opened his eyes "Wow, couldn't wait until we got to the spot? Bob asked wagging his tail. "Which spot are you talking about? He asked. "Follow me and you'll see" The dog walked and the penguin followed.

 **(0)**

There a was tree at the top of the hill when they came up "Here we are" he took the blanket and laid it out on the green grass where the sun was at it's brightest and sat down with the basket beside him.

Pengwine sat down with his legs crossed and Bob reached in and pulled out the lunch which was some sandwiches, juice and carrots. "I'll take a sandwich" He said and Bob gave him one.

"There you go" He smiled after and grabbed one for himself "So glad you decided to come" He said while the sandwich was in both hands then took a bite. Being treated like royalty to the family, he had never tried finger foods before so this was uncommon to him.

Bob noticed that his date hasn't taken a bite of his sandwich yet so he pulled a romantic stunt and scooted close to him. "You don't like it? He assumed by his stoned reaction.

"I just, I never had finger foods in my life" He explained before putting it down. Bob know that he was the only who can turn his life around so offered him a second home.

"Really, but what about my job? He looked at him and sounded concerned. "You can be apart of the news company as my personal partner" He put his arm around him.

"A job as your partner" Pengwine smiled and mentioned that being a butler is the only thing he knows. "I'll show you" He said "besides, didn't you say that woman was treating you like crap" He asked reminding him.

"Yes but I'm a very loyal gentleman to her" He said and brought up the sandwich to his mouth then gulped "Go ahead and try it, you'll like it" He said encouraging him.

When the sandwich touched his taste buds, he had found that he actually loved it as the sound of it squishing in his mouth so when he finished, he instantly reached for another.

"Wow, you must really like those sandwiches" He asked an ironic question with a smiling before taking another bite of his own that was still his first. The two enjoyed some juice to wash down the many sandwiches they had then carrots next which was odd.

Just as Bob was about to open the carrot bag, Pengwine was laying down on his lap which was warm and comfy, he snuggled up against him until he remembered the time.

It was three minutes till twelve so he quickly got up "I gotta get going" He said in a panic. Bob got the bag but turned to his date. "Going already? He lowered his ears and sighed.

He answered yes and started to leave the area. "You'll come back right? He called out and that's when Pengwine turned around for a quick glance then answered in the most affectionate way possible.

He walked up the hill towards him and Bob know why he was coming back so he walked to him as well, it wasn't to say goodbye. The penguin knocked his down on the grass and started making out with him then got up.

Bob want panting and was speechless "I'll come back" he planted a final kiss on his cheek then got off of him and walked down the hill again. Bob stayed down on the ground to acknowledge what had just happened. He sat up and shared as his now boyfriend then smiled.

 _ **I've got this so don't worry. Imagine how pissed Nana will be when he gets to the mansion if she wasn't already mean before. That's the end of of Pengwine/Bob but they'll appear again in the far future.**_

 _ **Gunter works his way into Norman's heart so get ready for some sex scenes cause they are coming very soon.**_


	24. The Difference Of Falling In Love

_**This is my twenty-fourth chapter of Sing.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman, Pengwine/Bob **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Gunter had the piglets on his jacket and two ears, stumbling but finally sat down on the bench. "You little piglets are a balls of energy" He said getting the five to sit beside him but refused.

"You're fun" Casper claimed making Gunter smiled then they all looked to the street to see Norman walking "Daddy's home" The five jumped off of the bench and ran up to him

He turned the corner with his suitcase in hand when he noticed his kids running to him which made him put his suitcase down and kneeled down "What're you doing here?

"I got them for your happiness" He looked up as Gunter walked up to him then he got up. "Hay, let's go see if he has any toys we couple play with" Andy said to his brothers and sister then each one ran inside the open door.

The adult pigs looked at one another "So, was work good? He asked. "Yeah, it was great" he got down again and got his suitcase. "Oh, I made that coffee you asked for" He said.

"Thanks Gunter" He stood up with the suitcase in hand and walked passed him into the house. The flamboyant pig could've sworn that he heard a smacking sound coming from his booty which he turned his head in curiosity to Norman and grunted under his breath then tagged alone behind him.

 **(0)**

Gunter closed the door right behind him, the five children ran quickly to the couch and turned the television on but fought over the remote. He was about to go upstairs when Norman asked him to give into the kitchen a sec.

"Gunter, this is the best coffee ever" He sipped some after pouring it into a cup. "Since you like it, I could buy you more" He said walking to his plants that he waters four times every week and kept them in the window sill.

Norman slowly studied his behind while sipping until he placed the cup down. He felt the sense of a major erection but not no ordinary one, it was a thirst so he had the urge to have sex with him so he walked beside him.

"Gunter? He asked. What 'tis it? He faced him and Norman did something rather reasonable which was that he pulled into a kiss and since Gunter is a bi-curious Uranian, he had happily went through with it.

Norman slowly pulled away making Gunter blush. He wasn't shocked but the fact that Norman was already married to Rosita made him feel complicated so he drifted back a little.

Norman was quite obvious to being married to Rosita yet he loved the German pig too, he just made up an excuse. "I gotta rest my head for a minute" He walked by and had gone upstairs

It wasn't long before Casper came running in "Uncle Gunter, what's a good movie we could watch? He asked tugging on his jacket. He head looked down then thought "Let's see what Gunter can find" He picked the piglet up in his arms and went into the living room.

"Sit and let me pick the movie" He sat the piglet on the couch and went to his shelve to choose a movie.

 **(0)**

Norman was laying on the bed with his coffee cup sitting on the nightstand, his head was resting on the pillow which was made from wool instead on cotton. He snuggled up to it.

He stared up at the ceiling and sighed that is until he heard some footsteps coming into the room. "Knock knock" Gunter knocked and came in then closed the door behind him before walking.

"Gunter" Norman sat up and scooted himself to the edge of the bed, both sat side by side" How are the kids doing? He asked not looking at him. "I picked a movie for them to watch" He responded back.

"That's good" He stay silent then felt throbbing in his pants and Gunter noticed "I see you got some business to take care of" He cleared his throat before saying it. Norman was unclear of himself weather he's bisexual or gay but he most desperately needed to get rid of this erection.

"Y'know, I could help you" Gunter offered getting up. "What's you talking about? He questioned but knew something was bound to happen.

Gunter unzipped his gold jacket and took of his pants, revealing gold panties, he stood in front of him. "Gunter knows what exactly what you need" He said in a sexy voice.

Norman gulped and smiled while feeling like sweating in his clothes then Gunter came forward. He laid on back before Gunter climbed on top of him. "Just relax and let Gunter do his work" He said as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Norman was crossed with guilt and pain though he really wants Gunter so he extinguish his worries until the words from his mouth was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Norman, talk dirty to me" He slowly got away from his ear and loosened his belt from the buckle. "Gunter, I'm no so sure about all this" He said but Gunter had placed a finger on his lips

He reminded quite cause he trusted him, the same way that he trusted his wife to be his partner then Gunter proceeded to pull down his pants making him gasps as he breathed.

Gunter was going to touch him, he was an angel so he knows what he'll be gentle until the feel of his hands on his body caused him to tingle a bit. Norman closed his eyes and moaned.

Gunter was hiding behind closed doors same as his roommate plus they has the exact same desire to have sex with one another. Anyway, Gunter took a risk and put his mouth on his stomach then sucked up like juice off the floor.

Norman's body was reacting, telling him that this is wrong but he was far too deep inside Gunter's heart. He ignored it and tried to relax like Gunter requested. The pig was kissing all over his body.

That didn't help at all cause his hormones were seriously increasing dramatically. Gunter finished and moved up to his neck, he sworn that Normal was thinking that he felt weird doing this and he somewhat agrees cause the very fact that they are complete opposites like Norman is depressionsble whike Gunter has high energy.

Norman gripped the sheets on the bed "Come on, is that the best you got? He asked looking at him. He shouldn't have said that cause when Gunter took of his underwear off, he was almost blind at how amazingly shiny he was.

"Wow, I'm gonna need my eyes checked after this" He said laughed and the other joined in after pulling away from his neck. "I need that" He said before running the back of his hand on Gunter's cheek while looking at him sweetly.

"That kinda feels nice" He whispered then a moment was froze when they looked into one another's eyes before Norman made the first producible move which was gently putting a hand on the back of his head.

Gunter had sustained the idea his possible boyfriend was going for and went in for a make-out session. He bit his tongue and sucked the saliva off then took it all in from the source.

Norman seemed to enjoy his breath filling his mouth. As appose to that, Gunter pulled away "Why don't we get more comfortable" He scooted upwards on the bed. The other turned to look at him and willingly rolled on his hand and knees then crawled to him but took his own underwear off.

"Yeah, now your getting into it" He said laying his head on the pillow and Norman followed up, placed his tongue in his mouth and pressed his lips down, passionately kissing each other.

Gunter had something to say so he pushed his roommate away. "What is it? He asked but was rolled on his back so Gunter could be more in control "Do you have the same feelings I have for you? He asked.

Norman sat up a little "What do you mean? "Are you in love with me? He asked making his words a little more clearer. Norman didn't even have to answer that question and just plopped his head back into the pillow.

The German pig knows that he's going through a perspective moment, he practically seduced him so he sighed. He was going to get off of his body when his hand was taken and looked back at Norman.

"I do..I mean, I may be in love with you" He mumbled" he paused and rubbed Gunter's face with both hands "He's so beautiful" He thought, foreign people always has that sexual appeal to be good-looking.

He came to a perfect answer but pulled him into a lock kiss, he took it as a simple yes. They held each other as if they were hugging. "I wonder how my wife will feel about this? Norman thought.

Gunter was just licking his neck and Norman's erection gone.

 _ **Big shoutout to danielmisher10 for suggesting that scene in A Thousand Words. I clashed our ideas and turned out pretty well, next for them will be a massage. I think that it's time to get back to Eddie & his rebel bad boy.**_

 ** _Someone by the name of_** _ **Guess suggested a stripped night club so I'll add that in but as for Nana Noddleman, looks like she'll have to take matters into her own hands by paying a visit to the gang leader, she will be in disguise of course.**_


	25. Night To Worry

_**This is my twenty-fifth chapter of Sing.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman, Pengwine/Bob **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

At the house, Eddie was sitting on Johnny's lap while leaned back against his arm which was across the couch. The two were watching a movie called Pocahontas and it really spoke to them in their own way.

Eddie was getting more comfy by snuggling up to his bad boy. "This is a good movie you picked out. Johnny smiled at him. "To be honest, picking this movie out made me think of our relationship." The sheep explained and the gorilla had gone to a sad face.

"Sweetie, is everything alright? He asked cooing his chin. "At night, I would sit in front of the tele and my dad would watch something else with his brothers. Eddie has grabbed the remote to pause the movie then paid full attention to him.

"What were you watching? He asked. "High School Musical" He answered. "I'm kinda scared to ask what your dad was watching? Eddie painfully smiled and noticed Johnny shed a tear then wiped it away.

"Hey, you may have lost hope of talking him but at least you did gain a boyfriend" Eddie put a hand on top of his. Johnny looked over at him "Thanks" He went in for a kiss but the sheep stopped him "we should probably finish watching the movie first" He reminded knowing how sexy he is.

"Right" He sat back, Eddie resumed it and gone back to cuddling with the bad boy. Halfway though the movie, the doorbell has rang "That must be Phil" Johnny said telling Eddie to get off of him.

"Who's Phil? He asked pausing the movie again. Johnny got up from the couch to get the door "He claims to be my younger brother" He said approaching the door. He opened it up and it was Phil standing there smiling with one hand in his pocket and in his other hand was a DNA paper.

"Phil, you really took a blood test? He asked. "Yes" he gave him the paper and eyes went wide as he scanned the results. "Now, do you believe me? Phil asked. "What's going on? Eddie walked up to him and looked at another gorilla.

"Eddie, this is my younger brother, Phil" Johnny said with glee and he breathed happily then ran into a hug, Johnny hugged back, Eddie wanted to join but waited to be introduced.

The two gorillas pulled away and Johnny put his arm around the sheep "This is my future husband, Eddie Noddleman" He said shaking him a little. "Wait, your the grandson of Nana Noddleman? He faced him and thought that he was somewhat familiar.

"You know my grandmother? The sheep said while Johnny was holding his close. "Who doesn't know the wealthiest family in the city" He said sarcastically. Eddie and Johnny stayed silent and Phil asked what was wrong.

"You may not know about my past" Johnny said after sighing and just turned and leaned against the door then Eddie took over cause he knows that his bad boy couldn't take the fear.

"Johnny's dad is a criminal leader, the whole family including him but he ditched them" He said and Phil stopped him "I think I know what your saying; since you two are together, Johnny has to watch out for cops and Nana disapproves of you dating a born criminal.

"Geez, did you have to make it sound so horrible? Johnny asked sarcastically while looking down with his arms crossed but Eddie was caught in the middle. "Phil, Johnny is very special to me so you'll have to keep this a secret" He admitted until Johnny put his hand over his mouth, preventing him from continuing.

"Can you give us a minute? He said to his brother. "Of course" Johnny closed the door while Phil put both hands in his pocket. Johnny uncovered Eddie mouth "What is it? He asked as the first thing.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure what you're implying" Johnny explained. "I'm not sure but he can't stay here" He said. "That's for sure, he might blow our cover" Johnny said putting both hands on his shoulder "I don't wanna lose you" He said with heart.

Eddie was touch that he cared so much but they could discuss that later. "So, what're we gonna do? He asked. "I can't just send him off, he is my brother after all" Johnny's eyes darted towards the door.

"Well, we gotta think of something? Eddie said in panic then Johnny got a brain blast "I got it" He said before opening the door back up again to see that he was still there.

"I promise you guys that your secret is safe with me" Phil got on his knees, begging. The two lovebirds looked at each other "Okay, we'll give you a night then tomorrow, I'll give you some money for an apartment" Eddie said.

Without a simple answer, Phil just hugged both of them "Thank you both" He released them "you won't regret it" He walked in then they closed the door. "Wow, this is an amazing house you have" Phil turned to them as he put one foot on a step.

"Thanks for that, we'll be down here if you need anything" Phil left upstairs. Johnny looked at his future husband "Come on, let's finish watching the movie" He said before walking back towards the couch.

Eddie wasn't sure if they would have sex tonight with him in the house but perhaps they could do somewhere after, maybe a strip club? The sheep walked back as well.

They sat in the same position as before and Eddie pressed play in the remote then they resumed watching the rest of the movie "Johnny, let's go out again" He whispered in his ear.

"Sounds good to me" He said rubbing his back.

* * *

 _ **Sorry but my brain had taken over again, I won't let me betray be again and as promised, the strip club will be in the next chapter plus other things in store.**_

 _ **Phil could be apart of Johnny's new family, all they will need is a baby to make a whole. I don't know about you but judging by Phil, he was a hobo before all of this but that's just me thinking.**_

 _ **I did say that I'd have something special planned for the two and a romantic movie seems like the right path.**_


	26. Time Of Our Lives

_**This is my twenty-sixth chapter of Sing.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman, Pengwine/Bob **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Near the end of the movie, Eddie had noticed that Johnny's hand was going towards his crouch and helped him out by exposing and extending his leg across his knees but Johnny continued to watch it "There's only 3 minutes left" The gorilla said.

Eddie went right up to his neck and playfully placed soft kisses causing Johnny to raise his fire. "Kissing him or finish the movie? He thought but it was no contest so he just turned off the television.

Johnny moaned as Eddie's tongue was licking up down at the base but quickly stopped "Why don't you get into a more comfortable position" He said in a sexy tone and got up on his knees.

The gorilla didn't know about this hidden talent but looked intensely turn on by it. Anyway, he laid down on the handle. Eddie got a good look at him and he was far more attracted to him.

The sheep started out by diving in with his tongue and licked up along his hard chest. Johnny was like he was in heaven when he did that and the feel was triggering him to pant like he was masturbating

He was a one of a kind, no question that he was on a scale of 1 to 20, he defiantly had to pick 20 cause he was a very cute, sweet and passionate man. It was a matter of seconds before shanked his tongue into Johnny's mouth.

The gorilla quickly closed his mouth, trapping it and his own moved around. Eddie went ahead and stroked his thick hair as Johnny wrapped his arms around his back and almost touching his butt.

He pulled away to confess his full commitment to him. "Y'know I'll never leave you" Johnny pulled him in closer then groaned and grunted until he attended to put one of his hand underneath his red jacket.

Eddie tried to sustain himself from Johnny's touch "Uh, maybe we should go to that strip club" The sheep smiling. "Oh" Johnny put back on his shirt "right" Eddie got up.

Johnny followed on up and adjusted himself then put his black jacket on. "I'll go let Phil know where we're going" Eddie said to his future husband before walking on upstairs.

Despise the two already seeing each other naked many times, Johnny thought that the sheep's ass was nice and bootylicious compared to his firm ass. Anywho, he just walked to the front door and leaned up against it, waited for his lover.

He was quite scared so for his sake. Buster had better hurry up

* * *

Meanwhile at the mansion, Nana was sitting in her chair, drinking her favorite tea in the room she was with Johnny. Pengwine quietly opened the front door, hoping that the mistress was asleep.

"Nana, I came back with some information" He said as he walked around. The penguin was going into the room and saw Nana facing the fireplace. She had a resting bitch face on.

"Where were you? She asked sipping some of her tea. "My apologies, I was" he paused to think of a perfect lie "showed down a bit" He said with a smile. "Hmph" Nana put her cup of tea down on the little table next to her and stood up.

"What kind of information have you recovered? She asked fanning herself while approaching him which made him super guilty to ratting out his brother figure and his boyfriend.

* * *

On the road, Johnny was the one who was driving this time, no more recklessness lessons from his dad. Eddie luckily had brought along his red speedo with him cuase he knew how much his boyfriend likes that.

"So, what do you do at a strip club? Johnny asked turning a corner. "Simple, you just dance and have a good time, y'know...I could be a stripper if you want me too" He suggested.

The gorilla was taken by surprise but frankly, he had always known cause he did mentioned that he was part of a one-time stripper car wash with Buster Moon then there was that time when he said that he enjoyed it as it gained him some recognition and an audience.

The club was named " _The Pack_ " and the bouncer was of course, Mario. "Here we are" Eddie said and Johnny parked then sat back "Hope there are no police here" He said worried but Eddie took his hand.

"It's going to be alright" He pulled him into a kiss then pulled away before they both got out of the car. Johnny came around and they held hands and when they came up to Mario, he was silent.

"We're on the list" Eddie said and he allowed them to go inside. "Thanks" Eddie said and Johnny looked at him mysteriously. As they stepped foot into the club, they stopped for a minute.

"That guy, he looked just like me" He said sounding delusional. "Please, I know my Johnny when I see him" Eddie said after scoffing and started to unzip his jacket then noticed Johnny was just hypnotized so he snapped at him.

"What's wrong, aren't you going to take your jacket and shirt off? He asked as he threw his red jacket on the side, by the door then resumed with taking the tank-top off of his body.

Johnny was clearing his throat and tried to control his urges upon seeing Eddie's fluffy body. "That's sexy" He thought and took off his black jacket then green shirt and threw if over to where Eddie's clothing is.

"There, now what? He asked but was cut of by a forceful kiss by the sheep, he stepped forward while he stepped back until he was pinned to the wall then the make-out session began.

Johnny roughly gripped the back of Eddie's head and wrapped a leg around his waist. Both moaned like it was the best kiss they've ever had. Eddie pulled away and dragged his tongue to the neck and started sucking.

Johnny was breathing with passion "don't stop" He said as he grunted. Suddenly, the DJ changed the song to something mixed with Reggie plus Dance called " _Wine Up by Zoelah_.

Eddie pulled away and whispered into his ear "It's time" He said. "What do you mean? He asked confused until Eddie took his hand and ran to the dancefloor. "Who's gonna be our number one pole dancer" The DJ announced over the speaker located at the top of his post.

"Wait, here" Eddie said to his boyfriend and walked to the changing room. Johnny was kinda claustrophobe about the cops but he was safe in here , blending into the crowd.

Just then, he could spot the crocodile who auditioned for Busters singing competition within the crowd but another crocodile was twerking against his pelvis. Within a few minutes time, everyone made a path in front of the gorilla.

What he saw was making his penis hard, seeing him in his speedo once was quite appealing but adding a model walk to it made it even more then what he wanted. When the sheep walked to him, he seduced him to take off his pants which he did considering that he was obsessed with his body language.

He jumped and wrapped his legs and arms around his waist and neck afterwards then started humping him "You like that? He whispered in his ear while hugging him though Johnny was to into it to even answer the question.

Almost every animal in the club was cheering them on, some were going so far as naming them the hottest couple in the city.

* * *

 _ **Just to point out that that crocodile is named Derrick (who put the money in the suitcase) If y'all didn't know, Sing is getting a sequel on Christmas in 2020 so I declare Johnny and Eddie an official couple. Why wouldn't you support them cause they have the same problems, they both didn't like their previous lives, especially Johnny.**_

 _ **Eddie is a sext beast to me and that car wash scene, I was kinda hoping for more like Eddie could've sprayed his best friend with water using a hoes and if you ask me, they directors didn't just make this up cause it had to come out of an adult film.**_


	27. Prepare

_**This is my twenty-seventh chapter of Sing.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman, Pengwine/Bob **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Back at the house, Phil was laying down of Eddie's bed, using a hand as a pillow and the other hand holding the remote. Flipping through channels, he sighed "Geez, isn't there anything on? He asked the television.

Suddenly, he heard a phone ringing and turned off the television to make it clear to hear. "It's coming from downstairs" He said and sat on the edge and got up from the bed.

Walking downstairs, he saw the phone laying on the table "That's Johnny's" He said and stepped down then ran to it. He looked at the Caller ID "Who's Barry? He asked himself.

* * *

Marcus and his brother were hatching up another heist, the jewelry store. He pulled down the blueprints and got his long ruler stick while Mac was sitting down in a chair in front of him with another empty chair beside him.

'Okay, here's the plan, we'll have Barry as our getaway driver again. "I miss Johnny" Mac said but the boss didn't like that and put the ruler down then approached him. He was pissed so with his hand, he snapped his brother across the cheek "Don't EVER mention his name is this hideout again" He said venting about his former son's homosexuality.

"I'm sorry" Marcus turned and walked back to his blueprints" Mac felt his pain and rubbed it while sniffling. "Barry should have been back by now" He thought.

 **(0)**

"Come on, Johnny" Barry was in a place in the garage where no one could find him and there was only one entrance "Please, pick up" He whispered into the phone. In about two second, Phil picked up the phone and put it up to his ear. "Are you Barry? He asked. "Yes, who is this? He responded.

"I'm Phil, Johnny's younger brother" He said speaking slowly. "Well, listen..tell Johnny that me and Mac support him" He said before hanging up cause he heard footsteps coming into the room that he was in.

Phil also pressed end and put the phone back down on the table. Phil sighed until he heard the door unlock, it was Johnny who opened the door and in his arms was Eddie with his arms wrapped around his neck.

"Phil" Johnny looked at him "who was that on the phone? It's actually your phone, you left it" He said picking it up "It was Barry" He said. "Barry? He put the sheep down on the floor "What dose he want?

"He wanna support your relationship for Eddie" He explained. Johnny was shocked but told his fiancé to go visit Pengwine. "What're you gonna do? He asked. "I gotta call him back" He said before his younger brother handed him the phone and he went upstairs.

Eddie was even more scared wicked grandmother now that he had been banned from the mansion but the penguin was still his friend so he could sneak him inside. "I uh" he paused "gonna go watch more of the tele" He ran upstairs.

The sheep looked at his engagement ring "Have to protect my upcoming wedding" He said then turned and went out the door with only his sexy green-stripped tank-top.

* * *

At the theater, Buster was up in his office, hanging up suit while Ricky was standing right behind him. "Buster, you think that we would go out on a date after you get back and this dance competition? He asked?

Moon turned around after "That sounds like something I could promise" He said smiling. The frog feared that his boyfriend might get attacked by inmates to he offered himself to be his personal bodyguard to which Buster replied "y'know, I could use some company.

Ricky ran up to him and kissed him causing Buster to fall back a bit but caught himself and wrapped his arms around him. "You're real cute, you know that? Ricky pulled away and stroked his cheek.

Buster blushed and this was the wrong time to get romantic so he just took his hand but had to ask about him clothing. "Is that jumpsuit that only think you have? He asked looking.

"What would you recommend, go back to my apartment and change? He jokingly suggested causing Buster to think fast. "Tell you what, we'll go to the jail first, get Johnny off the wanted list then go to the apartment to change" He said laying down the plan.

"Not a bad idea but what about your assistant? The frog asked. "Mrs. Crawly will probably be sleeping off her pills" He explained.

Ricky wasn't sure how bodyguards should be so he just ran to the cabinet and got some glasses which were just about the right size considering that the two seem to be the same height.

* * *

 _ **Awards? LOL. It's getting pretty intense here with Barry calling and Johnny becoming fearful why. Next chapter is panned out already, Eddie will have to sneak around so his grandmother doesn't spot him but it'll be easier then he thought.**_

 _ **Also ahead, Buster goes to get Johnny off and Ricky being his bodyguard but most importantly, Nana finally snaps and goes to talk to Marcus.**_


	28. Side Family

_**This is my twenty-eighth chapter of Sing.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman, Pengwine/Bob **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Eddie was being an assassin by hiding in bushes and behind trees while others were walked passed him. "Mommy, who is that? A kid said pulling on her dress as he point and looked at the unknown sheep.

"Oh, I think he's just getting a workout going" She said before pulling her child along by her side. He sighed in relief "Thank god they didn't recognize me" He said and moved along from the tree to behind a bench.

A skunk who was eating a burrito decided to sat down on the bench and just to continue eating. Eddie knew that if you startle a skunk, you'll wined up stinking bad and eating a burrito could mean death from breathing in the gas so he covered his nose and mouth then slowly crawled away and into the bushes.

He uncovered his mouth and nose before panting, regaining his breathe cause you can only block exhaling for a limited time if your not wearing a gas mask. He continued on his hands and knees "Pengwine" He whispered until crying and sniffling.

He listened and continued forward to see if it was his brother figure and it turned out that it was, he was all curled up under the front window, in a dead end with bushes all around him.

The penguin also had been bitch-snapped on the cheek and was rubbing the pain away. "What's wrong? He looked in front of him "Master Eddie, I'm glad you came of such notice.

"Of course, I wouldn't abandon my friend" He smiled before scooting beside him. "Hmph" He sat up but sloughed "At least you care enough about me" He looked at him who was sloughing as well but looked around. "Is you bad boy coming? The penguin asked.

"You know, It's about time that I get to introduce you" He got out his phone and started dialing.

* * *

Johnny was walking around with the phone up to his ears, trying to get through to Barry but he was in the middle of the jewelry heist as the getaway driver. He had heard his phone vibrate, noticed that it was Johnny calling back and looked out the rear-view to see if his two brothers were not out with him.

"I gotta make this quick" Barry said and finally picking up the phone then held it up to his ear. "Johnny, is so good to be talking to you" He said. "Barry, what do you want? He asked in anger.

"Listen, me and Mac wanna stay in your life" He said and Johnny just rolled his eyes "Thanks, Barry for the offer but have already got somebody in my life "He pressed End Call then put the phone in his pocket and went downstairs.

"I guess I'll continue watching the tele" Phil said before scooting up on the bed, grabbing the remote and turning on the television.

 **(0)**

Johnny sat down on the couch and decided to call his future husband but when he had took his phone out again, it was Eddie who called him "Hmm, I wonder what's wrong? He said and answered it.

"Eddie, are you hurt? He asked. "I'm fine but I'm with my brother at the mansion. "I'm guessing you want me to come over there? He assumed. "You know me so well" Eddie said "See ya there but don't take the car" He hung up.

The mountain gorilla knew that the cops were still searching for his ass so he got into stealth mode. He started to go out the door but shouted to his young brother that he's going out and to stay here then went out, Phil had a clear mind to leave in the morning but he knows of some apartments.

* * *

The sheep just put the phone back in his pocket and looked at his brother. "you really don't like her, do you? He asked seeing how he feels. "Not one bit but, it's my job to be loyal cause that's what butlers do" He explained from all the books he read plus watching television shows with butlers in them.

"If you happened to get fired then, I'd get very much obliged to let you live with me and Johnny" He said making a vow. "Really, you'd do that for me? The penguin asked looking at him. "Of course and I'm sure Johnny will accept as well.

Pengwine sniffed "You really do have a heart of gold" He hugged him "much more then that cold-hearted witch. Eddie patted his back and parted then comforted him by letting him be close to him.

 **(0)**

Inside, the wicked Nana Noddleman was sitting on her chair in her living room or *ahem* lair and was enraged "Gotta stop that criminal from corrupting my grandson and brainwashing him" She said picking up her tea and took of couple of sips "and I think I know exactly how to do that" She did a evil chuckle.

She finished drinking her cup of tea before leaving it on the little table for Pengwine to clean up and got up, she opened the door to the main hallway and made her way upstairs to her room. On her bed was her long black cloak that she hasn't used since she had gotton it which was eight years ago.

She picked it up and held it to observe it "I knew that this would come in handy someday" She said holding it. She felt like the only way to break the brainwashing off of her grandson is to kill Johnny.

She cares so much about him to let his brain get poisoned and having Johnny around is forcing him down into a criminal life.

* * *

 _ **You better watch out, Johnny cause Nana seriously hates you and willing to kill you in order to get her grandson back. Eddie, Buster, Gunter or Rosita will do everything in their power to stop this from happening.**_

 _ **I think I deserve an award for this cause it will get darker but there's always light at the end of the tunnel.**_


	29. Stealth Part 1

_**This is my twenty-ninth chapter of Sing.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman, Pengwine/Bob **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Eddie and Pengwine were holding each other until the sheep say Jhonny walking without his jacket and green shirt on but with a tank top and smiled "That gorilla never looked sexier" He smiled as he was overlooking him but sook his head and looked to the right to spot rhino cops "Pesst" He whispered and Johnny spotted them and quickly, tucked, ducked and rolled in some bushes.

He panted "Boy, that was a close one" He said to himself while he ran his fingers through his hair. He wonder and looked to his right then he saw what was highly expected, it was his future husband, Eddie Noodleman and Pengwine.

Johnny acted fast and crawled on his hand knees. Eddie helped him by making his way to him. The magical encounter was leading each into the dream realm with so many flowers and butterflies, it was all too precious but it was only their fantasy unfortunately.

Suddenly, the rhino cops were on the prow as they were eating donuts as usual so Johnny knew he had to make a fast exit to where the two was at and got in a pouncing position.

"Right, I'm ready" He was smiling creepily and aimed then lunged forwards. Eddie was right in his path and they collided with the sheep falling to the grass, hands out, laid flat, legs tucked and panting hard.

Johnny was on top on him and Eddie just smiled and his something worldly known in French "Ooh làlà" His body pressed against him made him incredibly aroused. He stroked his cheek repeatedly.

Both smiled at each other but unknowing that this isn't the best time to make love until they barley saw through the bushes, the two police officers were ready close to them so Johnny shushed his boyfriend while slowly getting off of him.

Eddie scooted back by his brother and against the wall. Johnny came no onto him and laid close to him, panting. "Eddie, what's going on? The gorilla asked. "My grandmother, she thinks that your corrupting me" He replied.

Johnny rolled off to sit in between the two "I knew this would happen" he looked at him in worrisome "I'm sorry that I put you into my mess" he sat up on his knees and took the sheep's hands "I didn't know it would all come to this" He said in fear.

Eddie sat up on his knees as well and passionately kissed the gorilla which meant that tongues were exploring inside, it was the very thing that was signal to their love.

They slowly released him shortly after five gap smooching. "Remember what I said" he rubbed his cheek down" we're in this together. Johnny smile as he needed that motivation and boost, Eddie picking him up off of the road was like the first step but he regretted it sometime cause it would've been for the best.

Eddie, Pengwine and Johnny heard a door opening and looked through the small holes in the bushes, it wasn't a full image but they'll make the best of it. The two lovers saw what was unbelievable to both, more then before. "Time to get my grandson back" She put her hood all the way up, covering her eyes.

"Grandmother, what dose she think she's doing? The sheep looked at her future husband. They observed when she closed the door then was on her way down to the hideout.

The two watched as they gone on the other side to look clearly "That's strange, she never goes anywhere without Pengwine" He said before noticing Johnny say "Dad" The sheep looked at him "What dose your dad has to do with this? He asked.

"Don't you see, she's going to visit my family and get me killed" He said in panic. "Come on, you really think that? Eddie said after snickering. Johnny sighed and pulled his body then Eddie tagged along then took his hand again.

"Back at the house, you overheard me when I was said what she said to me. "I did" He agreed. "Well, let me put it in a different way" he said "in her eyes, she thinks that I'm brainwashing you and my family is known for stealing so.." He was hushed by a finger.

"To proof that you're right, we'll have a stake out" He said wanting to see if what he is saying is true. "So, what do we do now, wait until night time? The two looked at the penguin.

Eddie's mind sparked but what about Phil? He crawled to sit against the wall. Johnny sat beside him after a while. A steak out sounds great" The gorilla agreed as his arm was around the sheep.

"What's it like being" Eddie stopped right there after feeling offensive. "Eddie, what're you saying? He asked shocked. The sheep was looking down. It wasn't long before the gorilla had gotton the message and gasped.

"Yeah" He nodded his head and Johnny had laid a hand on his shoulder once again. He hated mentioning his criminal past but he could do one more tonight but after that then he's done for good.

"Okay, we have to get back to the house. "We could hang out here for a while" He suggested.

"What the heck, it'll give me time to properly introduce myself cause last time was very awkward" He slightly agreed.

"Great! He smiled and introduced his brother to his future husband then vise versa.

* * *

 _ **Legit chapter I must say but I assure you that Nana is turning into the Ice Queen, Veronica Harrington.**_

 _ **Back to Norman & Gunter in the next chapter then after, it's Buster & Ricky. This be a job for me, being an author cause my mom thinks that it's a great idea in reference to my many views that I have based on my popularly **_


	30. Co-Parenting

_**This is my thirtieth chapter of Sing.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman, Pengwine/Bob **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Norman was still sleeping while his boyfriend was up and about, the German pig was on his knees giving him a nice back massage. His hands were soothing as a baby "Is Norman enjoying Gunter's hands? He asked as he rose up to his neck.

"Very much" He said sleepily. Gunter smiled and felt the need to lick his back straight up so he did that, it made Norman gasp calmly. Okay, that's enough for now" He hopped down off on him and into the floor.

Norman was prepared to say "shit" but that was it for now so he sat up and yawned after the nap he took. "We better go check on the kids" Norman suggested. "Agreed, they must be tired" He said and walked to the door, opened it then walked out one by one after getting dressed.

 **(0)**

Casper, George, Andy, Tess and Freddy were looking at a family film with subtitles on cause it was in German, figures.

"I like this movie" Andy said to all. "Andy, you'll like anything" Freddy said mocking his brother. While the two were arguing, Tess, Casper and George were quietly watching until Freddy and Andy rolled around on the floor.

"Hey, I can't see" Tess waved her hand, hoping either one of the two would see it but they didn't cause they were to busy fighting. The two adult pigs came down to see some fussing.

"Kids" they stopped what they were doing to look at any angry father so each one walked towards him. "Wanna tell me what is going on here? He crossed his arms. "Freddie was scolding me about liking everything that I see" Andy explained their bickering.

Gunter is kind at heart unless it hurts somebody else and that's when he gets mad "Gunter is very disappointed in you piglets" He tried to be strict like his boyfriend but it just didn't work for him cause he was far too good so he just went into the kitchen to get dinner started.

Norman looked at Gunter in the corner of his eye then set then back of the children "I'll have your mother deal with this" He marked that promise and went into the kitchen with the German pig.

The piglets just looked at each other and hugged it out, parted then apologized before going back to watch more television.

 **(0)**

Gunter was humming to himself when he felt a hand spooning him, making him gasp and move his butt around. Norman grunted under his breath "Like what you see? Gunter sexually asked and turned around to face him.

Norman's hand dove deep within his gold jacket, feeling all around his leotard and showing some skin which he had gladly rubbed over. "What're ya cooking? He asked while moaning.

"My favorite, Spätzle" He responded. Norman was unaware what it was "Do not worry, you'll like it once the sweet juices touches your taste buds" He assured.

The piglets could already smell something cooking as smoke filled the air. "Hey, I'm smelling something delicious" Casper said sniffing. The others were focused on the television to hear him, this German movie was pretty fascinating.

 **(0)**

Norman did most of his work around his body and kissed his neck and shoulders "After dinner let's you and me go to the gym" He suggested. "What about your piglets? The flamboyant pig asked while hand massaging the noodles.

"I'll tell my wife if she can take them for a while until we get back" He replied. Ten minutes later "Little piglets, Gunter has dinner to fill your bellies" He called out. Andy was the one to turn off the television and get off of the couch.

"Come on, first one to dinner is Casper" Andy and the others raced to the kitchen "Hey, that's mean" Casper ran off as well. They saw that their dad and Gunter were sitting together at the table with plates of Spätzle set for five, two on the left, two on the right and one in the front.

Freddy twisted some noodles with his fork and smelled it "Trust Gunter, you'll like it" He predicted what he was thinking. He smirked and tasted it, expecting it to be bad but it had flavor to it, it was making his mouth water.

The others ate up at well and each had different reactions as the noodles went down their throats, it was all positive and made Gunter happy. Norman was eating until Tess who was standing in between the chairs saw a noddle and another close together.

She whispered her prank to the others and told them to create a detraction. she acted quickly and carefully tied the ends together with the lightest touches, she ran back to her seat.

Both adults twisted their noodles onto their fork while the piglet were eating like normal then it happened, Norman and Gunter's lips collided in an attempt to suck the noodles.

The children ooooed as they all saw the magic happen. Gunter parted away as well as his boyfriend then looked at the piglets "Okay, who did that? The father asked with a little piece of noodle hanging down his mouth.

Uh, Norman, you have a piece of Spätzle hanging off your mouth" Gunter pointed out and sucked his mouth to get it off causing the children to burst out laughing. Some time had passed and the family were finished eating "What was very good" Casper said on Gunter's shoulders.

"No problem, little piglet." He smiled. "I wish we could stay with you" George said holding onto his leg. "Yeah" Andy agreed and was on the other legs. "Not as easy being a parent, huh? Norman asked after chuckling.

"Once we get to Rosita's home, we'll go to the gym" He struggled to say and lost his balance a little but caught himself. Norman discovered that Gunter is a pretty swell guy and will be a fine example of a fitness trainer.

He may not be straight nor gay but bisexual even, he still loves his wife though the flame is slowly burning out.

* * *

 _ **Finally I'm finished and it was short time consuming then I expected but I'm pleased how this came out, not my best though. Gunter is such a inspiration.**_

 _ **Norman has just now figured out his sexuality and I already know that Rosita is going to be supportive. Something very personal will happen at then gym so go ahead a guess if you wanna.**_


	31. Complicate Things, Relaxing Till Night

_**This is my thirty first chapter of Sing.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman, Pengwine/Bob **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

At the police station, two rhino cops were sitting on the bench outside the station, eating donuts and chatting a bit until a koala and a frog was standing right in front of them.

Aww, lookie here, we got ourselves a baby? One said and laughed but his friend around no humor in it so kicked him in the shoulder a little. "Ow, that hurts" He rubbed the pain away. "Sorry about that" Buster could care less about his stereotypical joke.

After that fun, he cleared his throat, time to get serious. "You need something? He asked. "Yes" Buster walked up to them "we're on a mission to help out some friends of ours. "Is that right? He looked at his friend and got up from his seat. "They're in danger? His friend asked, standing next to him.

"Well. You know the gang leader? Buster asked. "Of course, he'll been arrested many times" The rhino crossed his arms. "Well, my best friend, Eddie" he slid a little" he's deeply in love with his son.

The rhino police guards looked at one another and converted into an decision then said that Johnny is on the record along with his family. "That's the law" He crossed his arms. Buster Moon thought of a quick idea, bargaining. "How about this? one of you'll come with me and see for yourselves.

The Rhino whispered into his partners ear and discussed it, it ended in agreement. "You got yourself a deal" He grabbed his hand which regarded in serious pain for Buster's small hands, his teeth grinned and eye twitched.

He finally let go after shaking. "Thanks, I'll arrange the meeting" He got out his phone and went to text messages" uh, when do you get off? A bit before six, my name it Stevenson and this here is Milrick.

"Good to know" He put then into his contacts and put his phone away for now" we'll see ya guys" Buster and Ricky ran off. "Haha, that guy runs funny" Milrick said seeing the frog's little body in that tight jumpsuit. "I heard that" Ricky said looking back at him while pointing a finger.

When they were gone, Stevenson looked at his watch "Come on, it's time to get back to work" He said. "Mind if we have one more donut? His friend begged. "Sure, just make it quick cause I don't want the boss to get mad at us" He gone inside after saying that. Milrick smiled and got one more that was strawberry filled.

"Well, that went better then expected" Busted said to his boyfriend. "Your kidding me, his friend made fun of my size" Ricky started. The frog wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck for some hope of sex from his lover cause he needed it right now.

* * *

Johnny decided to go for a swim since Eddie thought that he looked really hot in his tank top. Eddie was doing his laps "Wow" he stopped to get a clear look at his boyfriend in his underwear "you look amazing" He said.

"Eddie, you saw me in my underwear before and your still aroused? The gorilla asked crossing his arms and smiling. "I'll admit it's quite dé·jà vu but" he slowly swam up to him" you really turn me on" He finally got to the edge and rested his head on his hands.

Johnny blushed and the sheep got out with his wool all wet than started to seduce his bad boy for the second time. "We've also done this before but I think I love it each time" He tried to hold his erection in but his penis was just begging to come out of his undies.

"Ain't that a coincidence" Eddie rubbed an arm down his cheek which turned him on Evan more. "Dammit, I want his so badly now, but we have a mission tonight" He thought. The tension was building up as Eddie was touching him, the feel made him like wanting to exposed himself.

Eddie lustly grabbed his right hand and slowly guided him into the water, Johnny went willingly, It's like they were roleplaying _Sirens Sailors._ Once half-way into the water, Eddie faced him while still holding his hand.

"Your so beautiful" He stroked his cheek again and smiled. Johnny blushed again cause of his soft and tender touch "You know what" Eddie swan in circles around him then stopped in front of him.

"Us together" He was cut off by a finger to the lips and Eddie turned then swam to the other edge of the pool. Johnny got a good view of his back "I can't help myself? He thought.

Eddie made it and got up, sitting on the concrete with his feet still in the water, he played the role of a siren again and lured his lover over with his beauty. Johnny who was somewhat hypnotized, went up to his with slow strokes.

The sheep slowly motioned his cheeks to come fourth. With him in a trance, he obeyed and came willingly, he rose up out of the water with hands on Eddie's legs. The sheep softly moaned.

Both hearts were bleeding with a flame of love. Successful, Eddie smiled and stuck out his tongue, preparing for some deep throat kissing. The gorilla agreed, wanting to try so much and predicting that it'll be better then normal kissing.

He opened his mouth and quickly, Eddie pulled his lover in then closed the gap, it was locked in. As Johnny started to feel his tongue move around, he said that it was unusual for him but maybe he required some help.

Tongues collided together and Johnny felt like he was going to pass out cause of how good it felt, but he instead rose up, using his strength on the concrete to get a better kissing angle.

Moving, moaning, grunting and groaning, Eddie help his head in place which was now connected. The mixture of saliva had an instructing taste to it, something too strong that they wanted to get it there.

Eddie very slowly started to lay down and Johnny followed while both kept up with the kiss. Finally, they was splat on each other, hungry for one another's love until Eddie noticed something pushing against him from underneath.

"Seems like you wanna do it here? He looked down at his crouch and displayed a smirk. "I didn't want to look obvious since we'll have a stake out tonight" He claimed, feeling like the jig it up.

"Think it's a little too late for that" The sheep said and telling his lover to get out which both did in fact then got to thinking, having sex out in the open would be illegal so the two got up, held hand and walked inside after drying off of course

 **(0)**

Eddie laid down on the floor and pulled his lover's waist onto him stomach "So, is there anything in particular you want to do" He said, allowing him to have his way with him.

Johnny didn't have no problem to start, he just did what just came natural to him which was a hickey mixed with movement. Eddie gasped with passion as lips touched his neck and moaned when Johnny added tongue action.

Eddie quickly wrapped his arms around his back and rubbed down. "I know how to make this more enjoyable" He began rocking back & fourth, making Eddie pant- moan.

"This would be more enjoyable with our underwear off" He claimed but delayed real sex after their marriage, for now, he was pleased hat the two were whole.

* * *

 _ **Could I be anymore awesome then this cause I'm taking off to a world of fame & fortune. Props for adding role-playing, after watching sirens on UTube, I got inspired real quick and though it's horrifying, those sirens sound pretty cool.**_

 ** _Already made plans for a sequel for this and it'll focus on their life, I discussed this with_ _danielmisher10. I don't know if Buster & Ricky will be returning so that's something to think about._**

 ** _Stevenson & Milrick are names I made for the two rhino cops._**


	32. Norman The Jokester, Trouble Deciding

_**This is my thirty second chapter of Sing.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman, Pengwine/Bob **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Gunter and his supposed boyfriend were bonding really well and Norman was already at his wife's house, but looked back to see that the German pig was struggling with the piglets riding on his legs and shoulders. "Heh, I thought you were suppose to be _my_ fitness, not the other way around" Norman said, roasting him.

"Tis not funny" he breathed with panting "Norman" The children laughed at Gunter's progress. Norman knocked on the door and it took Rosita a while before finally opening it.

"Norman, how is it going with this kids? She asked and instead of saying something, he just showed her and stepped aide to allow Rosita to witness Gunter being brought down by four children and almost passed out.

She couldn't help, but laugh on the inside case she needed to. "Kids" she called them out who got off of Gunter and ran to her which Gunter strained a bit. "So, what's the plan? She asked while the four ran on upstairs to reunite with the others.

"We're going to the gym to work out" her husband said. "wow, Gunter really motivated you" Rosita sounded impressed. "Yep, he's a keeper" He responded, rating his extremely high energy leading to his wife to look at him suspiciously, but let it passed for now.

"Well, have fun at the gym" She said before closing the door. Norman wiped his forehead in relief before his personal trainer recovered and walked up to him.

"Come on, let's get going" He said and passed Gunter. "I agree, filling your body parts with muscle is good" He jogged up to him. Something was bothering Norman, but what?

* * *

Eddie Noddleman was watching another romantic Disney film while his bad-boy was making some popcorn in the kitchen. He was thinking about his and Eddie's sex life while getting a bowl to hold it all in.

"Johnny, better get in your sexy abs in here cause the movie is about to start" The sheep said until he heard a knock on the door. He looked at it with fear cause Johnny's brother hasn't even left yet, but got on up anyways. Buster was on the third step of a small ladder, Ricky was right behind him with the two rhino cops.

Shortly, Eddie opened the door, but when he saw the cops who were waving at him, he started to get a bad vibe that they are here to take his man away "Buster, what're these cops doing here? He asked.

"Don't panic, I told them the whole story and agreed to help" The Koala said, assuring. The sheep trusted Buster with his life yet he cares for his hubby so much and would hate himself if he had gotton hurt.

"Eddie, please...let us talk more inside" He opened the door wider and they went passed him "hope Johnny won't be too mad" He thought. The two rhinos was down first cause they might squash Buster or Ricky.

Eddie was stoned-faced as he sat next to Milrick who cracked half a smile before displaying a worried face and tapping his knee in a rhythm-style "You alright in there? Eddie shouted out and the gorilla walked into the living room with the bowl of popcorn.

Johnny felt fear run down his spine at the sight of the cops and before spazzing out, Eddie implied that they just wanna talk "I promise, we're not gonna hurt you" Stevenson said then Johnny slowly walked over, carefully sat the bowl down on the table then took a seat next to his lover, they held hand just in case.

Buster could clearly see that Johnny must mean the world to his best friend. "So, you wanna talk to me? The gorilla asked. Buster took a breath and jumped off of the couch "I went down to the station and asked them to get you off" he walked back fourth in long strokes.

Eddie patted Johnny's hand knowing that it's gonna be bad news. "but they wanted proof" He stopped in front of the two lovebirds. Johnny gulped and got on up to consult with the cops about what Eddie's grandmother is about to negotiate with his father.

After ten minutes, it was getting near sunset which means that it was almost time for the steak out, but Stevenson left to go back to the police station and the boss was yelling at him about Milrick so he covered for him to buy him some time.

Milrick and Johnny shook hands until his soon-to-be-husband approached him. The sheep thought heavily about both of the cops observing the plan with them "I think we need to do this alone" He said.

Eddie" his friend jump off of the couch "are you sure about this? Yes, I'll record them with my camera" He reached in his pocket and pulled it out then showed him. "Johnny turned his eyes to the only cop.

'I guess I'll head back to the station" The rhino said about to turn after looking at his watch, Stevenson can't cover forever, but not before the he took out his gun which Eddie quickly reacted to come by Johnny's side.

"I'm not gonna shoot you" Milrick claimed and held out the gun upside-down, offering it to him. Buster wanted to know why. "Listen, when your a cop...you've seen it all.

The gorilla gulped and concluded by looking at a reason, it wasn't pleasant neither "You want me to shoot my father? He asked, breathing hard. Buster, Ricky and Eddie were in shock by the reason.

"I know, it's a tough decision to make, but as I said "Eddie, didn't your grandmother say that she though that I was brainwashing you and threatened to kill me? Milrick looked at his watch and told Johnny good luck, said his goodbyes to koala "Remember, this is your own choice" He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

He got in his car, started the engine and drove off, hoping that the boss doesn't suspect someone's missing. Johnny was left with a gun in his hand, cold, loaded and dangerous.

"What're you gonna do? He asked. Eddie was his fiancée in a forbidden marriage, he loved him with all his heart though his dad made him what he was and that was a filthy criminal.

The word disgusted him. Nana made him fear her so with a gun, he was rushed. Eddie rested his head on his shoulder "Johnny, it'll be okay" Buster smiled, but ashamed. He didn't want to shoot anybody though Nana would kill him.

He lifted up his shirt half-way and placed the gun inside his pocket. He also wanted to see full-proof of this before acting and got up then walked on outside. Eddie sighed in depression and turned to the two who were sad about this whole thing.

"Can you do me a favor? Sure, anything you want" Buster said. The sheep got down to his level "Johnny's brother is upstairs and is suppose to leave in the morning, there's a safe in my room, behind a bookcase.

"I see where you getting at, I'll get right on it" The koala said before taking the frog to his room. Eddie smiled as he got up and turned to the television "guess we'll watch if when we get back' He grabbed the remote then turned it off before walking on outside.

 **(0)**

Johnny was sitting on the curb, looked at the gun with a stare that was like looking at blood. The sheep just sat silently down beside him, venting upon if his grandmother would really go that far?

If yes then" he closed his eyes" being without a grandmother would have to come. He looked at the gorilla and scooted closer "I'm caught too" He said, cheering him up.

"Well, we'll have to find out tonight" Johnny finally looked at him, smiled as he scooted closer to him and pulled him into a long kiss, parted then Eddie said his head on his shoulder.

Their love was unbreakable like a rich person and a peasant falling in love, but they could never be.

* * *

 ** _Thank you all so much for being supportive and giving this lots of love. I'll keep putting out stories for you guys._**

 ** _Need advise, I'm always here for ya. On another note, this is turning into a full-length movie and I'm only 22 years old "Award for youngest screen writer & director?_**

 ** _I'm getting too far ahead of myself here. Don't worry cause it's not near the end cause it'll be very ridiculous if that were to happen._**


	33. I'm Eager

**_This is my thirty-third chapter of Sing._**

 **Pairings:** Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman **(Slash)**

 **Rated:** M

Norman was being quiet the whole way while his boyfriend was still jogging "Why the long frowny face?" Gunter jogged in front of him, backwards. "It's nothing, it's just..my wife always tried to make me go to the gym, she said that it'll be good for your health, but she gave up on me after I continued to eat and not watch my weight.

"Wow, Rosita must be giving you a hard time" He said as a rhetorical question. "Well, She did hire you as my trainer, but you look inspirational" He explained and finally look up.

The German pig blushed "I don't know bout that. and sheeked a kiss upon his lips after slowed down his jogging, moved closer. "Your body burning starts now" He jogged forward, leaving him behind.

Norman put his game face on as he was fueled up and ran, pushed himself despise his limits. _Most just give up on getting fit, but Gunter is the perfect muse, he's healthy and full of energy._

 **(0)**

Rosita were trying to round up her little piglets "Phew, I could use some exercise" exhauld and told the children that if they behave, she'll get them some delicious ice cream.

They started calling out what they wanted, Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, Peacan and Banana Swirl. "Okay, but you have to behave now" She calmed them down and whispered that she missed her husband. "I hope Norman is having a better time" She said.

At the gym, Gunter was already sitting down on one of the work benches, filing his nails while Norman panted, came inside to finish panting repeatedly. Gunter got up and walked towards Norman.

He acted like a real fitness trainer and went I circled around him, looking to find blubber whitch he did find a little. "So, what're we doing? He asked while he was panting.

"We'll starting something basic; running in place and jumping jacks" He commanded and got behind him then spread his arms out for him. "You like that? Gunter asked while Norman panted hard.

"Just be gentle, I'm out of shape " He said as an warning. "No need to worry, I'm a profectional" He said and continued to work on him. Gunter stood by his side after getting him in the right position.

"Follow my lead" He commanded and gave him the demonstration and Norman slowly followed up. "Feel the fire inside you? Gunter asked "I don't know, I'm already out of breath" Norman's lungs were about to collapses

"Come on, keep the fire burning..there's no stopping, this is what you desire" He said, making him keep that momentum going. Norman was indeed tired already but, kept going for the sake of getting laid again cause that sex was amazing.

The lack of pushing him made him extremely horny so he looked at GUnter's sweat, the liquid running down his neck and tried not to get aroused though the other pig did wipe the sweat off.

Norman started to get a massive boner and Gunter was too busy to even notice as he was doing the same thing. Norman's horny couldn't contain itself so it forced his body to step back of him.

Once back there, he just enjoyed the show as Gunter did his stretches to loosen his bones such as doing rubber bands and X "Norman, come support me" He asked, looking back.

Heart burning, he could not start hesitating right now so he walked up to him and extended his arms with him and moved them against his movements. The was his body swayed was tempting him into sexing him right now.

 _Song "Right Away by JR Castro played as a workout song for the two._

His big booty grinding on him made him antsy. "Gunter, why don't we just do some Sit-ups" He asked, feeling the adrenaline run through his veins. Great idea, powerful set is good" He said after finishing up twisting his body and downwards ducking.

He almost got to the point where his mouth began to water, but somehow kept control. Gunter rose up and turned around "Now, I am ready for the hardcore power" He said and sat on one of the benches.

Norman just thought "I have him now

 **(0)**

Rosita tried to keep her children in order when one of them asked if they could visit the gorilla and sheep. "It's getting real late" She look at the sky "maybe tomorrow, but we could still get some ice cream.

The children cheered and got into an organized fashion "We might even see your father at the gym with his personal trainer" She said.

"Really? Andy climbed on into his mother's arms. "Yes and with a trainer like him, we'll see him in a brand new light" She explained and walked with the children following close behind.

 _A leash would be a good idea for troubled kids, but she figured that it was too much._ Meanwhile, we see Gunter doing some lifting followed by grunting and tensing up "You need some help? He asked.

Actually, I do need you to sit on my legs and be my weight" He ordered and the other couldn't agree more cause his heart went into overdrive and put a leg over the sat down.

He breathed like he couldn't believe that he actually did that. "While you at it, make yourself comfy" Gunter assisted and the heat was to much for him so he got on up and adjusted himself before sitting back down.

Gunter slightly looked up and instantly knew what he desired. "Ohhh, you cannot resist me, back in Germany, I am the most attractive pig" He smiled and just allowed to let this slide though Rosita might catch them in the act.

Speak if her, She was running to catch two of her children, Jasper and Casper, but stopped to see the gym their father went too do the waved.

Rosita panted "You two must be the most excited" She said while laughed, not until she asked what the kids were staring at like they were glued to the glass.

What She was was shocking, but quickly turned to smile. "Kids, the ice cream cart is right over there" There was a elephant selling a variety of flavores so she gave each of them some money.

They greeted her with a thank you before racing to the cart. Rosita walked to the door and was going in, she looked at her husband's face which was from the side "he dose look happy" She said and figured that she wait it out.

 ** _I must correct myself, THIS is my #1 story and most viewed. I can here Grammy awards in the distance. Next we'll get back to Eddie and his bad boy and it's gonna get even more intense and sexual._**


	34. Stealth Part 2

**_This is my thirty-fourth chapter of Sing_**

 ** _Pairings:_** Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** M

Johnny and Eddie were getting ready for the stake out. "Whatca thinking? Eddie asked, cuddling up. They were continuing the movie "I don't know" The gorilla, sighing.

The sheep sensed this was a hard for him so he found a way to erase his difficulty and slowly groped his crouch which he sizzled though he tried to say "this isn't the best time" He faded his words as he felt his lover pulling on his face and into his lips.

The two slowly fell into each other, beginning to have sex, but Johnny turned back into reality. "Wait" He stopped Eddie by pushed his lips away. He realized "I'm sorry, I was trying to calm you down" He explained.

"I know" Johnny went on ahead on gave his a nice wet kiss upon his lips which finished off with bang meaning that he cupped his hands, put them down into the middle. "If we ever adopt, you'll be a great father" The hugged one another before stroking his cheek.

* * *

Stan & Barry we're in their rooms and look bird as hell, just counting the gold they stole. "Maybe you should try being more specific to him" Stan said, sitting in the rolling chair while his brother was sitting on the bed with the closed phone.

Barry sighed "What's the point, I think he thinks that we automatically sided with Marcus" He said "we gotta make him see the truth. Stan thought for a split second "I got it, didn't Johnny said that he was with that sheep? He asked.

Yeah, what're you getting at? He asked, looking up. "Well, If we capture him, Johnny'll have to rescue him " He rolled to face him. "That might acually work, but..." He paused.

Stan knew the family for too long "You're right, he'll proabably try something" Barry laid down with his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling then sighed.

Johnny and Eddie went out the door and locked it before going to the car. Eddie got into the driver seat and put his hands on his forehead as he backed up against the head-rest.

The gorilla felt his head and put it down "Before my mom died" Eddie turned to him "she used to sing me a lullaby to help through tough times" he looked back at him "and make questionable decisions.

"Forget your worries" he held out a hand that was open "and break free from the pain" He paused, he tired to remember the rest. "I'm sorry, it's been so long" Eddie leaned up and grabbed his hand.

He said that they'll make a brand new song" he reached a hand out and Johnny blushed before putting his head to his hand. "Once we are finished with the wedding, we'll start a new change in life" He pulled Johnny in for a very passionate kiss with tongue included.

They closed their eyes and the pressure raised up for public sex in the back seat though they has to stay abstinence which is going to be hard cause they were very much in love.

Passionate kissing was the only sexual thing they could do for the time being, but they had to part way eventually. Eddie started his car while his bad boy was thinking of what a mess this is going to turn out.

* * *

48 minutes over at the mafia hideout, Marcus was outside, leading against the brick wall with his arms crossed "Maybe Johnny really has fallen for the sheep" He said after deeply breathing.

"We can't allow that to happen" Said a mysterious voice. "Who's there? The large gorilla was quick to show his gun and pull it out of his pants pocket.

"Clam down, I am not your enemy, but I can get your son back" He saw a black figure hidden in the shadows and it slowly stepped out into the light. "What makes you think I can trust you? He asked, keeping the gun pointed at the person.

"He brainwashed my grandson" She revealed her face by slowly pulling down the hood. Marcus gasped "Nana" he slowly put the gun down and the grandmother just walked to him.

"What's you doing here, you came to get your revenge? He asked. Not quite, I'm simply here to strike a negotiation" She laid a hand on his cheek or at least tried too until Marcus forceful gripped tightly and punched it away.

"What kind of negotiation? He demanded while snarling, but she did a little evil laugh "Save my son by injecting your criminal boy with this " He brought up a postal between their bodies.

 **(0)**

Johnny and Eddie were sneaking, their car was hidden in a good spot too "I can't believe we're acually doing this" The sheep whispered and got out his iPod until started to feel something against his back.

Oh, sorry" he backed up, but that made his boyfriend like a magnet. Was he _that_ addicted to sex? Eddie started recording the conversation

 **(0)**

"What is it? Marcus asked. Nana back on away "After you guys robbed me all those years ago, I was going to use this nuclear serum to slowly turn you gay. "Why would you want to turn me gay? He asked

"Isn't it obvious, it would stop you from becoming criminals" She explain. "So, you have a reverse switch on that cause my former son is" he ran against the wall to quickly vomit then went back to her.

Nana Noddleman shared the same to not speak that they have no children.

 **(0)**

Johnny nor Eddie could not even believe what they were hearing, they were really going through with this "Do you hear this? He whispered. Eddie just finishing with the recording then ended it.

"We got it, full proof evidence" The sheep closed his camera and put the IPod in his pocket "Okay, now" he stood up and turned to his love "let's get to the police station" He started walking passed him, on his way out of the ally.

Johnny followed him, but he tripped on a can that was in his path causing the two grown-ups to detect them. "Hey, this is private" Marcus began chasing after them and the young men ran as well.

Nana admitted she was was now up to old age, but she revealed that she still had energy left for a chase scene.

Johnny was leading his man though the city and into the forest to throw them off their trail. The two hid behind a tree which wasn't very good. Jhonny looked back, okay I think we lost them" He said while panting.

Eddie had his head on his chest, feeling his heart beating and felt like thrusting his dick upon his leg making the gorilla notice. "Eddie, we have to get to the station" He reminded, but he was too occupied and then a shot was fired from behind them.

Eddie notice and pulled away "What was that? He asked "We're still being hunted" The gorilla listened closely. "Eddie, it's your grandmother" She was walking alongside Marcus.

As they came closer, Jhonny took a look forward "Wanna go swimming? Eddie stood back so he could take off his shirt and threw it over at his dad's eyes, blinding him. Eddie thought and took off his jacket thus blinding his grandmother.

"Come on, we'll lose them" He ran towards the ocean which Eddie took advenage to see his fiancé's bare musclier-hard back. He caught up by his side and looked back. "There they are" He said. "Shit, they're coming" The sheep panicked.

"Get ready to dive" Jhonny saw the edge that was little so both had nothing to worry about. Eddie made sure to zip up his iPhone in his pocket. It was waterproof anyways so he had nothing to fear.

They dove on in at the same time and paddled, Jhonny was leading him to a good hiding spot until they were in the clear.

Eddie obeyed and swan to his direction which was a cave that he could barely see. Holding their breath for as long as they could and agreed in a instant. 12 minutes passed and they were inside what looks to be a tunnel.

Light what was Jhonny saw and they swan towards it then the emerged out of the water. "We...we should be safe here until they are no longer casing us" The gorilla got his legs out and onto the concrete before panting hard.

Eddie put his feet up as well and looked over at him then his urges started to raise cause he was dying hard. "Damn, he's sexy as hell" He crawled over to him. Jhonny yawned cause he was tired, but heard his pants bring unbuttoned and lifted his head.

Though he was tired, the opportunity to fuck his boyfriend was very irresistible and he tried to resist, but Eddie crawled upwards on him, fearthering the boner.

The sheep felt his penis grind up against his causing him to sizzle. "I mean "he got off of him fast on into his knees "If you wanna do it before bed" Jhoony hushed him with a single finger.

"We'll go to the station in the morning" He pulled his arm onto the other side of his body, drawing his closer. Eddie just smiled and Jhonny planted his lips firmly onto his.

They just melted away, wrapped into each other's arms. The gorilla rubbed his ass in circled before giving it some pats. Bother had no words for this sex scene cause they didn't wanna ruin the moment.

There was moaning and groaning then it was time to roll around. Eddie touched his hair which felt silky and soft. He was thinking about complimenting his hair like what type of shampoo dose he use, but decided to wait until they got to bed.

After some ups and downs, the sheep yawned "We should" Johnny nodded "you read my mind" The gorilla got off of him and stood up. "Come on, we can sleep against the wall" He said and walked over. Eddie rolled on his stomach, just staring at his booty, the way it was swaying in the moonlight. "I'm A lucky guy" He thought.

Jhonny found a spot on a corner and sat down the Eddie came right on over half the way and crawled the rest "Am I being suduced again" He thought as a joke. He came up to his face and laid down beside him.

"Wait" Jhonny got on up right quick to pick up their clothes and put them near then picked up green net he saw "must be for catching fish" He could use that as a blanket. He sat down "here, we'll use this as a cover" Eddie took it from his and flatlined it out then he snuggled on in.

Jhonny looked around to see if they were visible on the cracks, but they were closed off and there was only one way in which was safety. The gorilla snuggled in and just as he was about to close his eyes, he felt his lover rubbing his bum.

He assumed that he wanted to play this little game called "Trading Gifts" in bed. "Getting naughty, are we? He grabbed his booty and squeezed them causing him to gasp.

Eddie grunted and cuddled closer, enough to get more personal.

 ** _I would've finished this sooner but I got a new game for the Xbox One and finished it so I was distracted. Back on topic, this chapter is more about Eddie's sexual desires for his fiance then a stake out, think of it as a side story._**

 ** _Next chapter, we're cutting back to Norman, Gunter with their talk with Rosita_**


	35. Might Be Optional

**_This is my thirty-fifth chapter of Sing_**

 ** _Pairings:_** Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** M

Norman and Gunter were sitting on the bed, still at his house and Rosita was walking back n' forth then stopped. "Rosita, I was explain" Her husband got up, but Rosita insisted what she wasn't angry or mad. "What, you're not going to blow steam out your ears? Gunter asked, standing next to his boyfriend.

"What makes you say that? She asked, looking at both. "Well, I did cheat on you" Norman admitted, but Rosita just laughed and said that she had set this up though she didn't expect her husband to give in. Norman opened his mouth on shock.

"You planned this whole thing? He asked. 'It was more like an extreme motivation" She went with that. There was silence for a minute until Gunter got in between them "Before you two eat hot peppers, I just say that Norman here had enjoyed my coffee" He put his hand on his shoulder.

"What kind of coffee, is it better then mine? She claimed her dance partner just teasing him. "See for yourself" Gunter dared her and there she went out the door. "Gunter, I'm glad that you were with me cause I would've been speechless.

"No problemo bro" He crossed his arms and Norman kissed him on the cheek while feeling his booty "I see you find me irresistible" He said in a blushing state then Normal agreed and smiled

The two looked into one another's eyes and wanted to have sex right now, but Rosita was in the house until their bodies came closer and they passionately kissed. Gunter was tempted cause his bulge was throbbing as he felt Norman's embrace.

He contained it as best he could before Norman asked him to sit down with it to have some heart to heart chat.

 **(0)**

Rosita was in the kitchen, making herself some coffee, she grabbed a cup and poured some in just to try it and when she took her first sip, she had gone to a hypnotic stage of wonders. "Wow, what's in this? She cleared her head and looked at the container "Krönung" She read "Guess this was the cause of Gunter being so hyperactive.

She put the container back down and went back upstairs, the kids were still watching and laughing at the language. "Gunter, you have to give me a copy of this recipe" She opened the door and saw him half naked with her husband on the bottom.

Norman was unzipping his zipper until he peeked over to witness his wife crossing her arms and clearing her throat then Gunter turned his head and smiled "We were just having fun" He chuckled and got off on him then zipped back up his zipper.

Norman got up as well 'You guys just couldn't wait until after I leave? She put her hands on her hips while smirking. Norman straightened his tie while nervously frozen

Well, I'll be off now" She turned. "Honey, I can explain" He feels like she was dumping him. "I'm not mad" she turned around "I always figured that you two would find some recondition. "Yeah, but Norman was at a loss for words when Gunter was called "I liked that coffee, mind giving me the recipe? She begged.

"My apologize, But it's secret in my family" He said. "Well, you're like part of our family" His boyfriend finally spoke and put an arm around him. Rosita agreed "you'll have to merry him first" She added cause that was required in her eyes and she thought of a plan throughout. "Rosita, don't put me in this hold" His husband plead.

Gunter felt hope and broke them up "Rosita, I'm flattered you feel that way you do. "What the heck are you talking about? Norman stepped in, confused. That moment when his wife took both hands of each and cupped them together, he clearly saw.

"You two would complete each other, that what I have in mind now" She smiled. Norman rolled his eyes and asked his wife to start making scene which she was. Gunter inhaled deeply and stepped closer then kissed him on the lips, but Norman slacked away.

"Why ruin the magic, it was making me happy? Rosita thought and looked at her watch 'I have to get home and tend to cleaning' She kissed her husband on the cheek and ran out the door, downstairs then outside back to her own house.

 **(0)**

The two pigs looked at each other "We might as well get started" Norman laid down and put his knees up, forgetting that awkward talk. "Shouldn't you be with Rosita? Gunter asked, letting down on his knees and holding his boyfriend's feet. 'She wanted me to be motivated by you and twisted it so I'll gonna put karma on her" He pushed up or tried to by forcing himself to thrust up while breathing.

* * *

Buster & Ricky were now walking the streets after finding Phil a proper apartment "We did good today, we deserve a break" Ricky said as he was holding his boyfriend's hand. "Yeah, we do" The koala was thinking naughty and lead him into a building.

'where's we going? The frog asked as he was being pulled. "We's getting a room at a hotel" He answered. He couldn't be fooled cause this wasn't his full reason, it struck him.

The thought of getting laid again is amusing, but it scared him, I wonder why it didn't the first time, probably cause they were taking their clothes off anyways. This is different so he had the complete right to be nervous.

 ** _I missed doing this and Balto, I just been occupied with updates, personal life and getting inspiration. Yesterday, I've paid a visit to my dirty ideas and thought that I should have Eddie get a flashback._**

 ** _I saw Eddie's Life Coach and could tell (in my mind) that things got too intimate between Garry and him, just see for yourselves. Prepare to be totally have minds blown away cause I'm hinting a fight between Johnny and the Dachshund._**


	36. Switching To Good

**_This is my thirty-sixth chapter of Sing_**

 ** _Pairings:_** Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** M

Eddie first woke at first light of sunrise and rubbed Johnny's shoulder which made him wake up screaming, but the sheep quickly covered his mouth. "Shh, they might still be around" Eddie whispered. "I highly doubt that they'll stay out until morning" The gorilla said after his lover released his mouth. "Hmm, you got a point there, but I don't know your dad like you do, I do know about criminals though" He said.

"I think you're referring to assassins, they'll do whatever it takes to get the target" Johnny corrected him. "Guess I need do more research" Eddie chuckled. "Let's go see for ourselves" The gorilla got on his shirt on. Eddie did the same thing with his sexy green tanktop "Johnny? He said. "What is it? He turned and Eddie kissed him passionately on the lips before going against the wall.

"I just wanted to say thank you for last night" The sheep pulled away slowly and ran his hands up on his shoulders "I can't wait until we get married" He moaned. "Me neither, but we probably shouldn't get too sexual until after we get home. "I'll try" The sheep answered.

"Come on, let's get on out of here" Johnny walked passed him then gone by his side, he took his hand and they dove in, Barry was sleeping on the bench while Stan was using his butt as a pillow until Barry heard Johnny come out of the water so he opened one eye to see if it was really him which it was.

"I'll pull you up" The gorilla helped Eddie up and by his side once more then moved off of the cliff before hugged each other. "Johnny, I knew it was you! Barry said, waking Stan, opened both eyes and got up fwith open arms while running to him. Johnny opened his eyes and looked over Eddie's shoulder. "Eddie, lookout" He shouted and the sheep immediately sprinted away before his boyfriend pulled out his gun, forcing Barry to stop in his tracks.

"Johnny, me and Stan are on your side, I swear" He slowly put his hands up though Johnny stayed at gunpoint. "Don't come any closer" He said with a tone. He struggled a little, but neither Barry nor Stan seemed like a threat, but they were still part of the criminal tradition so he stayed ill towards them.

Something sparkled inside him into thinking that he was telling the truth, but he shook it off "If you're really telling the truth then you'll stay far away from us" He grinded his teeth. Barry had seen too many crime movies to know what the alternative is so he backed up while slowly tapping Stan's shoulder, letting him know to slowly move away.

"Okay, we're leaving" Stan said, keeping his eyes on Johnny who still had angry eyes. "Johnny" Eddie came up after getting up and put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to the sheep. 'If my grandmother and your dad are working together" He walked between the two while keeping his eyes on his lover "we are gonna need all the help you can get' He smiled and looked to the left, but they were already gone.

"Hmm, seemed they took my advice" The gorilla put the gun back in his pocket after lowering it. "Johnny, I love you, but we really them" Eddie turned and walked to him. "I know what you're thinking about having them as bodyguards, but" he sighed and crossed his arms then scoffed away before his fiancé went over and comforted him.

'We'll talk more about this when we get home" He rubbed his cheek, he wanted to do more, but he took a vow so he just excluded his desires until time came. The walk to the pool house wasn't long, but it would've been faster so they held hand "This is getting serious, Johnny" The gorilla looked at him. "I know, your grandmother and my dad is hunting me down" He said in depression and sarcastically.

"Look on the bright side, you have Barry, Stan and Bunter as back up' He said, cheering him up, but sadly it wasn't working. "Is there something I can do? He asked. "Umm" he was thinking "I could race you to the house since it's a distance away' He got an idea and luckily it's an idea that his fiancé finds sexually attractive and took off his shirt, revealing his abs and pecs.

Eddie smiled with glee "I like it, but let's make is interesting" He got into his sex talked into a moan. "I thought we agreed- ahh fuck it...what do you have in mind" He asked.

"Whoever wins gets to dominate the other today." Eddie said, smirking. "Fair enough" He got into a starting position as well as his boyfriend. "No cheating either" Eddie said, noticing him pulling out his skateboard.

"Cheating" he scoffed "you think I might beat you and control your ass" He asked, looking at him with a side-eye. 'That's a stereotypical thing to say" The sheep said, hitting him playfully on his elbow.

"Think you actually have a chance? He added, talking competitive. We'll see" Eddie secretly crossed two of his fingers and put them behind his back. "Ready, set and go" He started running as fast as he could, but Eddie started off running as slow as he could. "Ohh nooooo, you're beating me so easily" He said while snickering in his head.

* * *

 _ **Johnny is just loving being consumed Eddie Noddleman's eternal love and is very consistent with remaining engaged even though they are in a bad spot right now with him being wanted. Next chapter will reveal Eddie's past lover, Garry...I just had to make this quick chapter. Anyway hope you guys and girls are enjoying this.**_

 _ **The ending is yet to come, but it's getting close so any speculation cause I'll love to hear them and anyone one who comes close will be credited when the time comes.**_


	37. Making Time For A Little Fun

**This is my thirty-seventh chapter of Sing**

 **Pairings:** Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman **(Slash)**

 **Rated:** M

Johnny jogged the rest of the way until he reached the front door and waited for Eddie to meet him while leaning against the wall while waiting for the sheep to meet up with him. He sighed but smiled until he saw Eddie running towards him. He was out of breath.

"You were doing that on purpose, weren't you" He crossed his arms. "Wha-" he stood up, regained his energy "what're you talking about? "you _want_ me to dominate you tonight," He said. "Mmmayybbe" He prolonged to get him to notice the gist and blushed.

"Well, what you to think of this" he pulled his shirt and flexed for him. "Wow," He said dreamily and started getting aroused then began to fell over his rock-like abs as well as his pecs.

"Eddie, can you at least wait until we get inside? The gorilla stopped him. "I don't think I can," He said, becoming really horny right now. He scoffed "It's a good thing you're attractive and sexy," He said, getting the key out of his pocket. unlocking the door so they walked inside then Eddie closed it behind him.

"The feeling is mutual" Jhonny placed the keys down on the counter then Eddie quickly jumped up into his arm and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Woah, you must've been pretty lustful" He was surprised so the wheel kissed his neck to let him know he wants him in the bed, butt-naked with him.

The gorilla didn't want to keep him waiting do he immediately walked up the stairs while Eddie hugged him. He could feel his bulge in his pants throbbing for sex and Jhonny felt it rubbing against his pants.

He turned and opened the door into the room hen placed his lover gentle on so he could get a good look at that bulge. "Hmmm, I may have just the cure with that," He said with the dirty mind he had intact and slowly pulled down his pants, leaving himself in his underwear.

Eddie was caught in shock "You will never get tired of making that face, will ya? He put his hands on his hips. "Only if you stop being so sexy" Jhonny very much appreciated that "Humph, you just said the correct password' He walked over to closed the door, lock it then turned around.

"Correct password, what's my reward? The sheep asked before he heard some baby making music playing "What's the occasion? The gorilla just walked over without saying a word and pushed him down then got on top of him.

"whatever is it, I'm like it already," He said with joy until he felt Jhonny passionately kiss him on the lips "I know this is bad timing, but I really wanted to give you my engagement gift early," He said with a chuckle.

"Aww, aren't you sweet," He said as he smiled sexually then the gorilla put his lips back on then continued the make-out session. Jhonny gripped Eddie's tank top then the sheep got up so he could take it off before laying back down.

Eddie giggled as Jhonny kissed down to his the bulge and looked up with his eyes leading Eddie to give a nod of approval so he gently pulled them all the way down to his knees.

Eddie rolled his eyes and felt even more filthy now so he closed his eyes, but gasped in the pressure of having his dick sucked. "God, I'm in heaven," He said to himself then wiped his own head as it built up.

He needed this to cease his elevation, but his heart begged for more.

* * *

Buster and Ricky had rented a hotel room by a hybrid, a shuirrel. Ricky was getting a little rest while the koala was cuddling his back, rubbing his head like a puppy then wondered about the wedding and dance competition.

He sighed cause weddings are big events in life so he could postpone the dancing. Suddenly, he felt the frog move in a sexualized motion, moaning and touching himself. "Is he having a wet dream, about what? He whispered.

"Mmmm...Buster" he turned around and seduced him by grinding on him, legs wrapped around and arms locked plus tongue licking his cheek.

The koala took a deep breath cause he was getting hard as well. "Hmmm, I think I'm gonna have some fun since he wants to be dirty," He said before unbuckling his belt and placed Ricky's hand down there.

Buster felt him doing the movements and pants while closing his eyes. The pressure heating up of both of them. Throbbing as such, Ricky moved closers his urge got tighter.

"Mmmm...Buster" he turned around and seduced him by grinding on him, legs wrapped around and arms locked plus tongue licking his cheek.

The koala took a deep breath cause he was getting hard as well. "Hmmm, I think I'm gonna have some fun since he wants to be dirty," He said before unbuckling his belt and placed Ricky's hand down there to his crouch

Buster felt him doing the movements and pants while closing his eyes. The pressure heating up of both of them. Throbbing as such, Ricky moved closers as his urge got tighter.

It wasn't recently when Ricky had to turn around and opened his eyes, restlessly. "Hey sleepy head" He rubbed his cheek.

"I dreamed about you" He moaned and unbuttoned his shirt all the way down. "Ricky...? He panted rapidly and wrapped his hand around his back. The intensity was fast and rushed compared to feeling really horny.

Both knew what they wanted and tackled each other, they tussled around, trying to get the perfect motive until Ricky got his boyfriend on the bottom. He stood up and unzipped his jump-suit, revealing nothing but his jockstrap.

"Woah, you've got that kind of underwear," The koala asked. "Of course, I've got more at home" he got a sexy face going "you want a pass to the show? He asked in a sexually seductive tone. Buster smiled grinningly "You are my boyfriend so my answer is an absolute yes," He said. Ricky smiled, squatted and rubbed his crouch with his ball with both arms spread out behind his head.

Grinding, he performed various lapdance moves on him such as twerking and dropping in low while Buster put his arms behind his head and relaxed, enjoying the exclusive show.

 _ **This is as 18+ chapter, nothing, but sex, sex, and more sex in here, I managed to push my limit and condemned my boundaries.**_


	38. Comfort & Trust

**_This is my_** **thirty-eighth of Sing**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Johnny/Eddie, Buster/Ricky, Gunter/Norman **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

"My turn," The sheep said while rising up from being on his knees, Jhonny was panting like he was running through a heated kitchen "You ever done this before? He asked as he was getting on his knees. Eddie knew what his bad boy meant so he reminisced about his first night with Garry, but he delayed it until they were in the bed cause he didn't want to ruin the sexual tension.

Luckily, Johnny was all for playing the waiting game, but the very nostalgia part is that his boyfriend was fucking someone else before him, he sighed cause one of the perks of being a guy is that they're not so overreactive and he was grateful though he had no clue of how to even give head so asked the question. "You never had sex before me? It was Eddie's only question. " Unfortunately, I haven't had time since I spend it at the park, skateboarding" The gorilla explained. "Oh," the sheep felt bad for him and decided to give him some pushes "Maybe it's a good thing that you waited all this time" he wiggled his member around and rubbed it across his lips to get him aroused. Jhonny thinks he made the right choice and he was happy to have such a caring person in his life. Still, it just happened so randomly, but he could make out his personality through his eyes.

He wanted to say more nice things, but his mouth was smothered with the aroma of the dick so he just looked up into his brown eyes. "everything will come naturally. The thought transformed over into Jhonny's heart as it had fallen under powerful hypnosis. In a matter of his free will, he instantly felt he knew now all the sudden so he grabbed his dick with a hand and licked the tip before pulling the whole thing in his mouth

Eddie was surprised at how he acted without knowing anything about it, it was strange, but whatever the case may be, he knew Jhonny had don't lips though he didn't think he knew how to use them properly. The kissing moments were unforgettable at least.

Eddie wanted to feel the back of his head though he already smoothed it over before when he jumped into his arms, he was just so very irresistible not to be ignored. Anyways, he went for it and gripped the back of his head, unknowingly forcing Jhonny to whip his tongue and tussle around.

Eddie refreshed himself cause it felt like picking the freshest fruit, he licked his lips sexy, magic seemed to have fallen under his prosper. The way he moved his mouth was pleasing Eddie every second.

"Wow, you're almost an amazing cock-sucker than Buster," He said. "Almost?" Jhonny stopped to raise an eyebrow, making his boyfriend rephrase his saying. "Okay, you're better than Buster? He said.

He felt the gorilla using his tongue, for the most part, it left him feeling finalized. "Wait, hold on a minute" Johnny stopped "What if we made out in bed? He stood up cause he was very interested in what he had to say.

* * *

Buster & Ricky were now sleeping, but Ricky was awake this time and was staring at his boyfriend "He snores so perfectly" The frog stroked his lips before giving him a light kiss on his nose then cuddled against him while looking up at the ceiling. He sighed and wondered about his bothers, especially Howie.

Maybe, he just needed time to cool off and fall in love, it was nice to spend quality time with Buster, but these couple of days have been hopeful cause he could already be falling in love or he has been all this time without having knowledge of it. Buster moved right on top of the frog and wrapped his arms around him. "Mmm" he snuggled around" cozy" He moaned. Ricky's heart skipped beats due to the sexual appeal of his own upcoming boner.

He was trying to get some sleep, but his urges were eating at him. He blushed as Buster licked his neck, tempting.

 **(0)**

Norman and Gunter were both sitting on opposite sides of the couch, thinking about how Rosita is going to handle this. Norman was tapping the headrest while Gunter was just as guilty as him cause he looked at the situation like he planned to offer to train him in order to get close enough to him and that becoming Rosita's partner was part of it.

Both wanted to heal each other's pain, but they didn't want to risk putting more salt on the wound so they just stayed silent, but it just made it harder cause Gunter was such a medical procedure type of pig. They turned to the kitchen when they heard her footsteps.

They took a glance at each other before Rosita came into the room and walked passed the two and stopped in the middle front, arms by her side and took a couple of breaths before speaking.

Norman gulped and he felt like he had put this on himself when he should've remained faithful, but his body got the better of him at the first scent of his German coffee. Gunter also feared of being banished from their home forever, just the thought of it and how devastated the children would be.

 ** _This is starting to go back to Jhonddie (Jhonny & Eddie)'s sex life and we finally get an _**_**easter**_ ** _egg mention of Garry from Eddie's short film. I'm finally doing a request that someone suggested, Rosita is very supportive of her husband's gay lover._**

 ** _Now, we're going to have_ ****_tragedy strike and it's gonna be Nana's plan and some_ _p_** ** _olitics involving race. The time to relive Eddie's previous lover has now been retreived._**


End file.
